


Byleth's Awakening

by 1two3five



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Futanari on Male, Hyper Scat, Light Yaoi, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Objectification, Other, Pseudo-Incest, Reality Bending, Scat, Scat in Panties, Soiling, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1two3five/pseuds/1two3five
Summary: Rhea tells Byleth the truth of her birth, and about her relationship with Sitri. She also divulges some rather deep, personal stories that inspire Byleth to go down a path neither of them expected.Please mind the tags.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Kronya/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Everyone, My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Rhea Sucks Byleth's Dick While Telling Her About The Time She Shit On Sitri's Face

**Author's Note:**

> !!! LAST WARNING FOR ANYBODY NOT INTO SCAT !!!
> 
> Yo! In case you haven't read my other stories here's my usual disclaimer: I like a bit of cartoonish absurdity, so if you're looking for realism you may be disappointed. I also am not a fan of the "filth" and "nastiness" aspect of scat erotica, which may be silly to a lot of you, but so be it! I tend to treat it as a sort of generic kinky bodily excretion. Don't think too hard about why nobody has to clean up or why nobody remarks on the smell! Girl poop don't stink, obviously! Basically, this is a similar subject matter to my first story, but sort of in reverse. Starting in chapter 3, expect a lot of Byleth using other people's underwear as toilets. I don't know why this weirdly specific sub-fetish gets me so hot and bothered but maybe someone else out there will enjoy it as well!
> 
> There is some "mind control" for lack of a better term, though I'd classify it more like "perception manipulation" or something. It's also set mostly pre-timeskip so I guess technically it's underage but I mean whatever, the game basically treats them all as college students anyway aside from like, Lysithea. Anyway, if you're squicked out by either of those then feel free to bail!

Byleth didn't trust Rhea. From the moment she had arrived at Garreg Mach Monastery, she'd felt as though Rhea was up to something, and it was as if Byleth was the long lost key to some kind of secret plan. Even if her father Jeralt hadn't warned her to keep an eye on Rhea, it would be hard not to suspect her of something, with the way she looked at Byleth.

A lot of weird stuff had happened over the last 6 months since then. Missing persons, battles against some shadowy organization, inconsistencies in what people knew, or thought, was really going on. During one of the few days Byleth had confirmed that Rhea was totally preoccupied and didn't need to worry about somehow being spied on, she went to Jeralt's quarters, locked the door, and asked him about her directly. He began with a sigh.

“Rhea is... a strange one,” he said, pausing to think of how to classify the archbishop. “She's the reason Sitri and I left the monastery before you were born. I was never entirely sure what the relationship between the two of them was, but when Rhea found out Sitri was pregnant... well, let's just say she became unnaturally interested in you.”

Byleth, unsure of how to respond to that, merely prompted him to continue. “Unnaturally how?”  
  
“That I'm also not sure of. Your mother never had the chance to tell me the whole story, unfortunately. I got the impression Rhea might have... done something to her while she was pregnant,” he said, a bit of venom audible in his voice. “Something that may have affected you. I know I give you a hard time for that stone face of yours, kiddo, but I know you've got a beating heart... somewhere deep in there.” Byleth cocked her head slightly, giving him a quizzical look over that last remark. “Anyway, point is, the reason I told you to be careful of Rhea is 'cause of what may or may not have happened to you before you were born; sooner or later she's going to want something from you. I'd give you a line about how your dear ol' dad'll protect you, but, I don't even know what it is she might want. Besides, you're your own woman.”

He clapped his daughter on the shoulder and gave her a fatherly grin.

“You'll have to make that decision on your own,” he said. “Just know if you do want dear ol' dad's help, he'll be more than happy to stand by your side either way.”

Byleth put her hand over her dad's and patted it as her mouth gave a faint hint of the corners curling upward, and Jeralt knew that was enough. She got up and left his quarters, making her way back to her own down in the dormitory, thinking about her next move on the way. She was going to need to figure out what Rhea was up to, and to do that, she knew she'd have to earn Rhea's trust. However easy or difficult that might be, she didn't know, but she was getting sick of not being in on whatever was going on around Garreg Mach seemingly right underneath her nose.

~

A few days after her talk with Jeralt, Byleth had resolved to “confront” Rhea. She would approach the Archbishop, knowing that she'd be able to get a private audience with her, and claim she was demanding to know the truth, while simultaneously pretending to let Rhea work her charms or whatever she wanted to do with Byleth. She knew she'd never get a straight answer out of Rhea right away, and so resolved to faking a lack of resolve. Surely with how much she seemed to want to get close to the young teacher, it wouldn't take too long before she would be a “trusted confidant” of sorts and get the information she actually sought.

That had been the plan. What Byleth didn't expect was just how much information Rhea would divulge right away. She had a feeling she knew the answer to the obvious question when Jeralt had brought up the relationship between Byleth's mother, Sitri, and Rhea, but to have it confirmed straight away like that? Well, Byleth was kind of stunned. The knowledge that Sitri and Rhea were not only lovers, but shared the same... proclivities in the bedroom was not something Byleth especially needed to hear, especially when said proclivities involved the two lovers treating their own undergarments as makeshift toilets.

Rhea seemed almost desperate to tell Byleth that she had not only fucked Byleth's mom, but shit on her face to boot. Apparently one of their favorite activities was to take turns sitting on each others' heads and releasing their bowels into their panties. The lustful glee with which Rhea described this was frankly a bit frightening to Byleth. Not that she was in any position to argue or flee, as she was currently in the middle of the best blowjob of her life.

Not even five minutes after requesting an audience with the Archbishop and entering her personal chambers, Rhea had taken Byleth's sizable cock all the way down her throat. She was clearly experienced at sucking dick, as she didn't display any hint of a gag reflex, despite Byleth's larger than average 11 inch erection. She alternated between a few full up-and-down throatings of Byleth's cock and telling the younger woman about all the degeneracy she had gotten up to with her mother, stroking with her soft hands in the meantime.

Byleth was at a loss for words. She had come here to demand answers, knowing she wouldn't get them. The reality was she got way, WAY more than she had even wanted at the end of her planned long ruse. Rhea had moved down to her plum sized balls, slurping and licking and sucking on them as she continued to jerk the saliva-coated cock above her. The ferocity with which she had deepthroated Byleth a few moments earlier was matched only by the gentle, yet enthusiastic, tongue-lashing she was giving the woman's testicles. She briefly lifted her head from underneath Byleth's genitals to continue her dirty talk.

“The best thing was whenever your mother and I weren't dumping ass with each other, we were eating it,” she said while panting, with a smirk. “We obviously kept the two separate, though if I could have found a way to somehow rim Sitri's delicious pink asshole while she filled a pair of panties onto my face, I might have passed out from the intensity of such an orgasm. I considered looking into a magic spell to create doppelgangers, but nobody had quite figured it out back then.”

Byleth's normally stoic face betrayed how conflicted she was feeling at the moment. Rhea's mouth felt superb around her cock and balls, and her technique was impeccable, but she also insisted on telling Byleth about all the filthy things her own mother had done with her. It was shameful and embarrassing. But perhaps most conflicting of all was, Byleth found it... kind of hot. She had no idea where this was coming from, as she'd never given a second thought to the kinds of things Rhea was describing, but it was almost like she was awakening something within Byleth.

“Sometimes she would ask me to face fuck her while my panties were full, she said she liked it when my balls rested on her nose and my shit rested on her forehead. My favorite was when we both got into a pair meant for a much, much larger girl and I drilled her tight little pussy as we filled both ends of the underwear. We fell asleep like that dozens of times.” The imagery being forcibly conjured in Byleth's mind should have been disgusting, it should have outraged her to hear this kind of thing about her mother, but all it did was cause the rapid approach of orgasm.

As Rhea's velvety throat once again encased the teal haired girl's throbbing cock, Byleth neared her limit. Up and down, the Archbishop's relentless assault brought her ever closer to the most intense orgasm of her life. Byleth was no virgin, she'd bedded all sorts in her life as a mercenary, but nobody she'd ever coupled with had ever had the combination of skills and natural gifts that Rhea's mouth had. It honestly felt better than a lot of other peoples' lower holes. The tightness of her throat, the way she worked her tongue as she bobbed up and down, the perfect amount of suction she gave, and her treatment of Byleth's now swelling, throbbing balls with her free hands was just too much.

“C-c-co-coming!!!” Byleth uttered, unable to stop herself, not that she wanted to. Instead of lifting her face up from Byleth's ejaculating rod, Rhea pressed her head directly into Byleth's pubic area, hilting the woman's 11 inches as far down as was possible, and Byleth exploded. Her cock pumped, and pumped, and pumped directly into Rhea's stomach. Byleth, nearly lost in pleasure, cracked open a single eye and was able to see Rhea, seemingly in even greater bliss than the one orgasming into the gullet of the holiest woman in Fodlan. Her eyes were rolling back into her head, and Byleth might have worried she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen had she not done this to herself.

After several minutes, Byleth's balls were drained. Rhea's stomach was ever so slightly puffing out in her not-quite skintight but very form fitting dress, and there was a very obvious, very large tent now visible just below that. Byleth fell backward onto the bed, Rhea still gently suckling on her deflating cock, attempting to drain every last drop of cum out of it. After a minute or two, she finally separated her lips from Byleth's dick and stood up, only to lay next to Byleth on her bed.

“So... what else did you want to know about Sitri?” she said in a sultry, inviting, yet somehow sinister voice. Byleth, sweaty and exhausted after that masterful blowjob, tilted her head to the right slightly to look at Rhea. Not a hair out of place after all that. Or rather, she had several hairs out of place, and she was very sweaty, but she was somehow still an absolutely radiant beauty even despite her now disheveled appearance.

“...” Byleth started to say something, but hesitated.

“Go on,” Rhea said, rubbing Byleth's shoulder gently. “I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable talking about her like I did. It's just... you remind me so much of her, I may have... jumped to some conclusions about what our relationship would be.”  
  
“What do you mean?”

“Well, when you first came to Garreg Mach, I was a bit... taken aback by your somewhat, er...”  
  
“Emotionless face?” Byleth asked, knowing full well the impression she often gave off to strangers.

“... I suppose that's one way to put it,” Rhea said with a tinge of sadness in her voice. “The gist of it is, I may have... convinced myself that you and I would be able to... resume the relationship I had with Sitri, as though you were... a replacement for her. I know that's awful of me to say, but I had somehow convinced myself that that would be the case, and when you arrived you acted as though you had no idea who I was.”

“That's because I didn't.”

“And I knew that,” Rhea said, sitting upright. “But that didn't do much to quell the ache in my heart that still lingered. I decided to try and let whatever would happen, happen naturally, and if you came to see me, I could properly explain myself. I'm sure you've felt as though I've been scheming something all year long, watching you, but the truth of the matter is... I simply wanted you to come talk to me, and to be able to re-estab-... er, rather, establish a new connection.”

“As lovers?”

“... Should that be the path things took, so be it. But I would have been perfectly fine with friends, in the end,” Rhea said before sighing and dropping her gaze to the ground. “Or so I thought. Apparently all those feelings and thoughts hadn't left, and were simply stewing in the depths of my heart, and I suddenly let them loose on you with no warning. Not only that, but I told you all those things about your mother... what a shameful woman I am.”

Byleth watched as Rhea simply stared at nothing, her eyes pointed at the floor but obviously not looking at the rug under her feet.

“So then... were all those things you said... true?”

Rhea nodded.

“... even the stuff about the two of you... soiling yourselves?”

Rhea buried her face in her hands, embarrassed, but nodded again.

“So then... are you my father?”

Rhea jolted at that. She slowly lowered her hands and lifted her head. Her eyes remained closed. After a long silence, she said, with a much different tone to her embarrassed, sheepish admissions prior, “In a sense.”

“What does that mean?” Byleth asked, pressing for more information. She'd always felt a strange disconnect from the man she'd believed to be her father, Jeralt, as she grew up, and she assumed that was normal. However, hearing about Rhea's relationship with Sitri couldn't help but make her wonder if there was an explanation after all.

“I... contributed to your birth. If you're worried that Jeralt isn't really your father, don't. He is. However... when your mother declared her intention to end our relationship as she fell deeper in love with Jeralt, I... performed a ritual, without either of them knowing.” Rhea paused, but Byleth said nothing. “I... cast an enchantment on Jeralt. To put it bluntly, I temporarily linked our balls.”

“You... what?” Byleth was flabbergasted at this explanation. Rhea finally opened her eyes and looked directly into Byleth's.  
  
“I ensured that if and when the two of them bore fruit, the child would be one half Sitri, one quarter Jeralt, and one quarter me. Meaning, in a sense, Jeralt and I are both your father,” she said. "I knew it wasn't right. It was the petty final act of a jilted lover, and while it gave me some short term satisfaction, over the years I grew to regret such an immoral act."

“... I'm not sure how to process all of this.”

“Take however long you need. I'm sorry for keeping some of it from you. I'm sorry for _not_ keeping some of it from you. I'm sorry for forcing myself on you. And I'm sorry for interfering in your life from the very beginning.” Rhea stood, and bowed deeply. Byleth didn't know how to respond, and simply gave a noncommittal noise, then left. As the door closed, Rhea rose, a wide smile plastered on her face.

~

It had been about a week since that day. Byleth was sitting at her desk, and had thought long and hard about what Rhea told her. She hadn't said a word of it to Jeralt, instead mulling it all over any time she had a spare moment between and after classes. The nature of her mother's relationships with Rhea and Jeralt, how Rhea had felt when meeting Byleth, the strange magical circumstances of her own birth... it was all a lot to process.

However, the thing that Byleth most of all couldn't stop thinking about was the stories Rhea had told about her and Sitri in the bedroom. She couldn't get the thoughts of the Archbishop and her mother indulging in such base and carnal acts together. As the image of Rhea, almost completely nude save for a pair of panties she was in the middle of filling up, crept into Byleth's thoughts once again, her cock rose from its slumber. Glancing at the door to make sure it was locked, Byleth once again released her penis from its confines and began pleasuring herself to the degenerate imagery in her mind's eye. There she was, the regal, dignified leader of the church, shitting in her underwear.

Right next to her was Sitri herself. Byleth had never seen her mother, but had been told about what she looked like enough times by Jeralt that she had more or less painted a mental picture of her. However, that mental picture had never been engaged in what she was right now; Byleth, ashamed of her own overactive imagination, was now picturing both her mother, as well as, she realized, technically her father, shitting themselves. Their panties swelled and swelled, filling up to the breaking point as Byleth continued furiously stroking her cock to this image.

Despite how dirty she felt, it was enough to send her over the edge once again. She came hard, arcing up and landing on her stomach. As she sat there catching her breath, she noticed a rumbling in her stomach, followed by a sudden urge. Her immediate reflex was to get up and run to the toilet, but something stopped her. Several of her inner voices were telling her she needed to get up and run to the bathroom. However, the most prominent voice in her head seemed to disagree.

“You're finally gonna do it?” Sothis remarked. Byleth spotted the astral, ghostly, whatever she was, form of the girl out of the corner of her eye, watching. “Man I've been waiting for this. Ever since she told you those stories I could tell you wanted to get in on it, don't know why it took you so long.” The sassy little gremlin that had been keeping Byleth company for most of her time here at Garreg Mach was a bit of a freak as well, and had been encouraging her to indulge in what she insisted was “your new fetish.” Despite Byleth doing her best to ignore her, deep down she knew Sothis was right. She'd been sorely tempted to do this ever since that day last week. Today was just the day her feeble resistance finally broke.

Sliding down the chair so her butt was above the air rather than planted directly in the seat, Byleth let her body betray her. She relaxed her anus and allowed her bowels to push a thick log of waste out into her underwear. It felt unnatural. Like she was going against how she'd been wired as a human for the last 20+ years. It continued snaking out, filling up the cloth below and causing it to start sagging down. As she continued to let herself bask in this taboo, she could feel her cock returning to its hardened state. This was as arousing as she'd feared it would be. And yet she could feel something missing. Not sure what it was, she began to absentmindedly jerk her cock as she neared the end of her bowel movement. Panties had been good and filled by now, not able to stretch down any further from the weight of the shit filling them, and Byleth had started to feel the top of it against her cheeks. That wasn't quite what she was looking for, but as her load ended right as it topped out, it was enough to push her into orgasm once again in quick succession. Tempted though she may have been at this point to get up and properly sit back down in her chair, she knew it would be a bothersome set of consequences with how fully packed her panties presently were, and refrained, simply laying in this embarrassing pose.

“Wow... impressive,” Sothis commented, staring inches away from the ruined panties, with a fascinated gaze. “Forgive me for not watching whenever you took a shit the last 8 months, kind of wishing I had now, but were you always this... productive?”

Byleth shook her head. Maybe she had unconsciously been eating more during meals, but it felt like ever since she spoke with Rhea her bathroom trips had gotten progressively bigger. She had to go back and talk to Rhea to see what was going on, and make sure whether this was or wasn't in her head.


	2. Byleth Sucks Rhea's Dick And They Both Shit In Their Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth has questions for Rhea, and Rhea has answers that may not be what Byleth thought she wanted.

“We need to talk.” Byleth's gaze wasn't wavering as she looked into the eyes of Rhea. She'd spotted the wandering archbishop walking around and followed her through the monastery grounds for a few minutes until they had reached a slightly more secluded area where nobody would hear them, and had quickly walked up to and essentially cornered the woman she now knew was her father.

“What about?” Rhea asked, obviously feigning ignorance. She had a warm smile on her face that might have fooled others, but Byleth, knowing what Rhea was really like, didn't buy it for a second.

“You did something to me. Last week. I want to know what.”

“Oh, that?” she replied, her smile warping into a mischievous grin. “Well, that's not really something that's appropriate to talk about out here. Let's head back to my chambers, shall we?”  
  
Byleth hesitated, knowing that it would be risky to go back there. She might get pulled into Rhea's pace again and have this crafty woman pull some other kind of stunt, but she didn't want any of the students or faculty to hear what they were going to talk about and relented. She followed Rhea, back to the place that kickstarted this past week of Byleth's imagination, sex drive, and bowels all getting far more active than they had been.

“I take it you've been having fun?” Rhea said as they climbed the stairs to her floor. Byleth couldn't place what the tone of her voice was going for. It was a strange mix of sarcasm, smugness, patronizing, but also lust and desire.

“...”

“Aw don't be like that,” she said, now pretending as though she was hurt by Byleth's silence. “If you really must know...” she trailed off as they reached her chambers and opened the door. As they entered and Rhea closed the door behind them, Byleth spotted that familiar tent in her dress. “... I didn't really do anything.”

“I don't believe that.” Byleth stood unmoving as she watched Rhea slowly begin to disrobe.

“Mmm... I know you don't. But it's true,” off came her outerwear and headpiece.

“Then explain why I'm suddenly unable to stop thinking about you,” she demanded. “You're a beautiful woman, maybe one of the most beautiful I've ever seen, but I'm not a horny teen boy. I have self control. This is something else.”

Rhea said nothing but continued to strip. She slowly unbuttoned her dress, obviously drawing out the process to try and tease the annoyed teacher.

“And I... I've never...” Byleth stammered, unable to bring herself to say it. Rhea was on her like a hawk, however, right next to her before she even noticed the archbishop moving.

“... pooped so much?” Rhea's face was uncomfortably close to Byleth's. Right next to her, arm draped over her shoulder, eyes locked onto Byleth's. Byleth didn't say anything for a few seconds, but inhaled and let out a deep sigh.

“Yes.”

“Hmmhmm...” Rhea chuckled as she backed off slightly and resumed undressing. The dress dropped to the floor and Byleth took in the almost fully nude archbishop. Her skin was immaculate, not an inch of tan lines to be seen. Her breasts were large but not gigantic, perfectly shaped, with medium-sized pink nipples. Her gently toned abdominal and the muscle definition on her arms and legs told Byleth why she had such a proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. This was one holy woman you did not want to mess with.

Most prominent of all, however, was the rock-hard erection sticking out of her panties. Far too large to be contained by a normal pair of women's underwear, Rhea apparently knew some way of keeping it soft or otherwise undetectable throughout the day, as she never betrayed a hint of it when she was outside, Byleth only ever noticing the tent in her dress when they had been alone. Now, though, it was standing straight up, slightly longer than Byleth's at a full foot in length, but about the same thickness. It throbbed in desire, as though it could tell Byleth was looking at it. Beneath, in a laughable attempt to stow them away, Rhea's tangerine-sized testes were stuffed into the front of her panties, with more of them sticking out the sides than actually contained in the cloth itself.

“You must've cast some kind of spell, or charm, or... or... curse or something!”

“Professor, do you really think a holy woman is capable of casting curses?” Rhea said, slowly pacing around Byleth, her breasts jiggling ever so slightly, her cock bobbing up and down with every step.

“I didn't think a holy woman was capable of half the stuff you told me last week, but here you are,” Byleth said with a bit of venom in her voice. Rhea's smug smirk fell a bit as she stopped her circling and faced Byleth head on, hardening nipples and already rigid dick pointing directly at the woman who was, according to her, her daughter.

“... I'm telling the truth,” Rhea declared with a more serious tone than before. “All I did last week was give you a blowjob and tell you about your mother.”

“Then why-!?” Byleth began to yell before being interrupted.

“I believe it's due to our crests. The Crests of Flame and Seiros seem to have a... unique interaction. Sitri had a Crest of Flames as well. My theory is that when two people with each crest engage in a physical relationship, their desires become manifested. Should the two desire to swap bodies, they may one day wake up and find their own faces staring back at them. Should they desire a more exotic form, they may begin to notice their nipples turning into cocks. And should the two lovers desire more productive bowels, well...”

“So you're saying... that me getting aroused from... pooping... is what I wanted?” Byleth said, not sure what to think about this. It certainly seemed like Rhea was telling the truth.

“Well, 75% of your parentage thought it was rather hot,” Rhea said, her smirk returning, though less patronizing and smug than before. “It may just be genetic.”

Byleth sat in stunned silence for about a minute as Rhea gently stroked her hair. Surely there must be more to it than that? Were crests really capable of something like that? Their crests were exceptionally rare, so it made sense why she would never have heard about something like this. But then... what did this all mean? Was she going to become a panty-shitting degenerate like Rhea now? Had she had some kind of screwed up sexual revelation that triggered a crest-based... mutation? Evolution? What even could this be considered?

“You know... I'm willing to help you figure this out,” Rhea offered. “I wasn't sure about it myself when I first discovered that I was capable of things like this. But I came to terms with it eventually, thanks to someone very special.”

Byleth wasn't sure if she meant Sitri or someone else, but she supposed it didn't matter. After a few seconds, she made up her mind. She stood up and began taking her clothes off.

“That's my girl...” Rhea cooed. She watched as Byleth revealed her own muscular, battle-scarred flesh to her half-father. Years of mercenary work had forged an impressive body that Rhea couldn't help but whistle at. As Byleth removed the last of her clothing aside from her underwear, she turned around to face Rhea. Like Rhea, Byleth's cock was now fully erect. “Would you like to do the honors, Professor?”  
  
Byleth hesitated but nervously sat in a kneeling pose on the bed as Rhea readjusted herself behind her. Byleth's peach of an ass, clad in a pair of basic black panties, hovered above the bed so Rhea could see. As Rhea got lower on the bed, now at eye-level with Byleth's asshole, she could spot the girl's balls hanging out from the sides of her panties in the front. A desire to reach forward and fondle them was cut off only by Byleth letting out a small grunt, signifying a push. Rhea's eyes refocused on their real target as she nearly began drooling in anticipation.

The sound of a log of shit exiting Byleth's anus caused Rhea's erection to throb even harder. Once it made contact with the teacher's panties and the bulge began to form, Rhea's cock started leaking precum. As the mass continued growing, the archbishop could do nothing but moan at the sensation. Even after all these years, it was still just as exciting to her as ever.

Byleth continued pushing, panting slightly. She could feel Rhea's breathe on her back as the woman who introduced this to her scooted closer and closer, until Byleth felt her lay her head down on her stretched out shit-filled panties as though it was a pillow. Slight shifting of the bed told Byleth that Rhea was now jerking off as well. She glanced behind her and saw the “holy woman” she'd heard so much glowing praise about over for the last 8 months madly tugging up and down her foot long cock while pressing her head into a pile of poop with only a thin layer of cloth in between. Byleth couldn't help herself after this and started stroking her own dick as she finished pooping. After about a minute of this, Rhea sat up, prompting Byleth to turn around.

“I'd like to treat you to the same thing, if you want,” Rhea said, somewhat bashfully. It was like her earlier condescending attitude had completely evaporated and she'd regressed back to a blushing schoolgirl after what just happened.

“I... think I'd like that,” Byleth said, giving in to her desires. Rhea started to turn around, intending to present her panty-clad ass to Byleth before filling it up, but Byleth stopped her. “Um... could you... fill them up while I... suck you?”

Rhea smiled. She laid back at the head of her bed, propped up by pillows, and let her cock stand tall as Byleth admired it. She began stroking the shaft slowly and licking the tip as Rhea squirmed ever so slightly. As Byleth's pace of stroking increased, she began to descend down the cock with her mouth, making sure to service it with her tongue along the way. She had far more experience topping in the bedroom, but was by no means inexperienced at performing oral. The archbishop's 12 inch monster was a bit of a task, though. A few minutes passed as Byleth worked up and down the rod, slowly increasing her maximum depth, and the tip descended further and further into her throat.

Eventually Byleth's hands didn't have enough room to keep stroking, as there wasn't enough shaft left outside of her face for her handjob to continue. Further and further she pushed, until finally, her nose made contact with Rhea's well trimmed pubes. Byleth inhaled her musk as she kept her half-father's cock balls deep in her throat.

That was the cue for Rhea to start pushing. Directly below Byleth's chin, which had been coated with dribbles of saliva and precum, Rhea's large, pulsing balls sat, bulging her panties outward. And directly below that, a new bulge was forming. Though she couldn't see it, she could tell Rhea was shitting into her panties mere inches away. Larger and larger the mass became as poop inflated the panties, eventually growing large enough to push her balls out of the way and touch Byleth's chin. Byleth continued to bob up and down on the cock in her throat, never lifting up back past the halfway point.

Rhea made a number of intense, sexual noises throughout. She fought to keep her eyes open, wanting to get lost in the pleasure of such a powerful dick sucking, as well as unloading turds into her panties with a partner for the first time in many years. However, almost as wonderful as the physical pleasure was seeing the daughter of Rhea's beloved Sitri doing the same things they did together.

Byleth hilted her throat on Rhea's cock and repositioned herself so she was laying down, breasts resting on top of Rhea's still swelling shit load. From this view Rhea could also see Byleth's filled panties, noticing they were increasing in size again as well, ever so slightly. All of this sent Rhea over the edge, and with a loud moan she spewed cum down into Byleth's stomach while shitting into her breast pillow. Both ends pumped and pumped and pumped as Byleth simply remained where she was, taking everything in, literally and figuratively. As she lifted her gaze upward, her eyes met Rhea's, and she felt the most powerful squirt out of her cock yet. As Rhea's excretions slowed to a halt and the last of her ejaculate made its way from her balls to Byleth's stomach, she laid back in a panting, sweaty heap. Byleth pulled her head up and out came Rhea's now softening cock, coated in cum and spit.

Neither of them said anything for awhile as Byleth, tits still resting on Rhea's mound of shit wrapped in her panties, laid her head on Rhea's hip. Rhea began stroking her hair again. Both women were hesitant to be the first to say anything, opting for about 10 minutes of silence. Eventually, however, Byleth spoke.

“Rhea...”

“Mmm... yes Professor?”

“Do you want to... do this again?”  
  
“... more than anything.”  
  
“...” Byleth opened her mouth to ask another question but hesitated.”  
  
“What is it? I promise I'll tell you anything you want to know. I have no reason to keep secrets at this point.”

“Can you... sit on my face?”

“... right now?”  
  
“Mmhmm.”

“I'd love to.”

~

Byleth's cock worked its way in and out of Rhea's tight asshole. They had already gone through a pair of panties each, with Byleth's second pair filled. Rhea moaned in ecstasy as her butt was stretched and pounded, while Byleth silently continued pumping, her sagging panties bumping back and forth along with her thrusts. As Byleth reached her climax, she pulled out, turning Rhea over on her back and straddling her. Her shit-filled panties sat on top of Rhea's ample bosom as Byleth jerked her cock, only needing a few strokes to explode all over Rhea's face and in her mouth. As Byleth was finishing on her, Rhea pulled her panties back up to her now slightly gaping butt.

“Mmm... better hurry, I can't hold it any longer,” she said seductively. Byleth, cock still dripping ejaculate, dismounted and scooted down Rhea's body, lifting up her legs and placing her face directly underneath just as Rhea let loose for the second time. Poop came sliding out easily from her widened hole, directly into her panties for Byleth to enjoy. It was a bit of an awkward angle for Rhea but she kept herself there for the moment as she was predisposed.

The two of them had enjoyed each other's company like this for the last 3 weeks or so, every night engaging in various positions, some new, some Rhea had performed with Sitri. Rhea had never been quite so elated in the past 20-something years as she was when she and Byleth were shitting into their panties together and having sex.

Byleth, however, while having quite a lot of fun indulging in her new “interests,” still felt as though there was something missing. It wasn't quite right. She and Rhea had mostly kept things cordial, never officially declaring themselves in a romantic relationship, and that was fine. But Byleth was pretty sure it was something else, anyway. She put it out of her mind for the moment and continued to enjoy her time under Rhea's panties full of poop.


	3. Edelgard Confesses Her Love To Byleth, Who Then Shits Into Edelgard's Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Byleth has gotten accustomed (and potentially addicted) to kinky scatplay thanks to Rhea, she has to figure out how to deal with a confession of love from Edelgard.

After what she'd done with Rhea, Byleth had started to feel more... at ease. As if everything was going right. She could still sense something was missing, but it was bothering her less and less with every visit to Rhea's room. They would rendezvous every night, spend a few hours filling their panties and fooling around, and Byleth would go back to her room and go to bed. She had been ashamed of this at first, but as she and Rhea continued to pack panties with poop together, she'd quickly grown to adore the feeling.

She was on her way back to her quarters after just such a session, only to be greeted by someone standing in front of her door. It was Edelgard, arms folded and eyes closed. As Byleth continued approaching, Edelgard heard her footsteps and looked up, her face changing from her usual thoughtful scowl to the softer look she often had when talking with her teacher.

“Hello, Professor,” she said, even more warmly than usual.

“Edelgard? Did you need something?” Byleth asked.

“Not... specifically, no.”

“Then may I ask why you're stood in front of my door?”

“I...” Edelgard started, before blushing and looking away. “I... can I talk to you, in private?” she said, gesturing toward your room.

“I suppose,” Byleth said, mentally double checking to make sure she hadn't left any loaded panties out in her room; most of it had been done with Rhea recently, so she was pretty sure she was safe to let the Black Eagles' leader in. She moved aside for Byleth to unlock the door and they entered. Byleth sat on her desk chair and, for lack of a second chair in the room, offered Edelgard her bed as a seat for the moment. She declined, and chose to stand for now.

“Professor, may I ask... if you are... romantically involved with anyone?”

Byleth was caught off guard by the question. What she had with Rhea was... not strictly romantic. She had gotten the occasional confession from random monastery guards or academy staff, but she had politely refused them all.

“That's a rather inappropriate question for a student to ask a teacher, don't you think?” Byleth pointed out. Edelgard had begun fidgeting a bit, and it was at this point Byleth figured out what was going on.

“I... am aware.”

“And it's also rather inappropriate for a teacher to discuss their personal lives, let alone their love lives, with their students, wouldn't you agree?” Byleth asked in a leading manner.

“... Yes, I suppose I would.”

“You're a real ballbreaker, you know that teach?” Sothis chimed in, watching the scene before her unfold.

“Do you have a reason to ask something like that, Edelgard? Are you worried I might be distracted during my lessons? Or during field operations perhaps?”

“...”  
  
“Edelgard?”  
  
“... I like you...”

“I'm sorry, you were mumbling a bit there. Could you speak up?” Byleth was having a bit of fun with her overly serious student at this point. She had heard what the white-haired empress-to-be said, even if she was mumbling. Edelgard sighed and redoubled her efforts. She stopped blushing, fidgeting, and looking away. She stared directly into Byleth's eyes and took a deep breath.

“I'm in love with you, professor.”

“I had a feeling that's what it was.”

“I know it's wrong, and I know it's extremely selfish of me to put this upon you,” Edelgard said with a renewed confidence. “I know that a relationship between a teacher and student is immoral and against the rules. But I can't withhold these feelings any longer.”

Byleth said nothing but stared at Edelgard. She obviously couldn't enter into a physical relationship with a student. But... she had always thought of Edelgard as more than just a student. A dear friend. Edelgard was en route to becoming the Emperor of Adrestia. Surely there could be some kind of... NO! No! She mentally shook off those thoughts. Maybe in a few years when that did come to pass. But not right now. She couldn't let herself do that. Could she?

“Y'know... I _can_ do more than just turn back time a little...” Sothis chimed in from the other side of the room. Byleth resisted the urge to turn her head and look. “Since I woke up, I've regained another of my powers. I can... alter peoples' thoughts a bit. Just enough to, say, turn a potential scandal into just a bit of harmless gossip?” She was floating there with her cheshire grin, purposefully trying to get Byleth to do something bad. She was tempting Byleth into using some kind of mind control to make it so a teacher dating her student wasn't much of a big deal.

And damn her, it was really working.

“Promise I'm not using it on you right now!” she added, clearly able to tell her offer was about to be accepted, just adding that slight push. “Doubt I even could anyway since we're sharing the same mindspace or soul link or whatever.”

Edelgard stood resolutely, waiting for Byleth's response. It had been about 2 minutes of silence, which was far longer than it would take to simply refuse her. She was seriously considering this. Edelgard resisted the urge to smile at the thought, instead remaining unmoving as she waited for Byleth.

“... alright,” Byleth finally said. Edelgard was stunned. “Let's give it a shot. Keep it a secret, obviously.” Edelgard was nearly speechless, staring dumbfounded at her teacher, or rather, her new girlfriend. The smile she was holding back finally broke free as tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. Byleth stood up and opened her arms, inviting Edelgard in for an embrace, and the two hugged tightly.

After about a minute, they separated and Edelgard once again started blushing and looking anywhere but Byleth's eyes. The more experienced woman knew how to handle that. She bent down slightly to the shorter girl's level and locked lips with her. It was a brief but passionate kiss. Edelgard was surprised at first but immediately began kissing back.

Byleth, breaking what she figured was likely Edelgard's first kiss, patted her on the head and told the lovestruck girl “We'll do more later. Just remember. Keep it secret.” Edelgard nodded and left the room without a word, quietly making her way back to her own room. Byleth sighed as Sothis laughed like a deranged imp.

“Ahahahaha! You're so precious, you know that? Hey so when are you gonna tell her about how you like to shit yourself? Get her in on it?”  
  
Byleth had no comeback to that. How WAS she going to tell Edelgard?

~

After a few weeks of rather tame fooling around, Edelgard had wanted to take it further. Though she was surprised at first that Byleth had a penis, let alone one that big, it didn't deter her. She had intended on going down on her girlfriend, and she did her damndest, even if she only got about halfway down. The effort she put forth on that first night had been enough to push Byleth over the edge. Edelgard had elected to take Byleth's load in her mouth, not realizing she would need to swallow several times in order to not spill it all over herself. Nonetheless, she managed.

Though Byleth had managed to work out a schedule to keep up both her time with Rhea and Edelgard, it had gotten a bit exhausting trying to do both while also teaching at the academy, as well as keeping both her encounters every night secret. Her nightly “bathroom sessions” with Rhea had become a routine, and as she was laying with her face underneath the Archbishop's poop-filled panties as usual, Rhea spoke.

“I'm going to be leaving for a few days, Professor,” she said, with her voice slightly raised so it would reach under her massive load of shit. “Church business in Faerghus that I can't avoid.” Byleth responded with a simple thumbs up. Rhea smiled and kissed the tip of her rigid cock, and they continued their messy fun until they were both satisfied. Afterward Byleth went back to her room and got her dick sucked by Edelgard as she attempted to improve her technique. This was quite the life, to say the least.

The next night it would get even stranger. After Rhea departed early in the morning, the day proceeded as normal. Classes ended, dinner was served, and Byleth used the extra time before Edelgard came by to get some work done. However, she seemed to forget something. The routine she had built up over the last 2 months wasn't going to be broken just because Rhea wasn't there. Byleth needed to shit, bad, but it was getting close to when Edelgard would show up. She couldn't decide whether to run to the bathroom for the first time in nearly a month or try and hold it, her indecision inadvertently leading to the latter happening anyway. She heard the signature knock of her girlfriend.

“C-come in...” croaked Byleth.

“Professor? Are you alright?” Edelgard said as she entered, immediately noticing Byleth clutching her stomach.

“I-I, uh... stomachache... might need to p-p-postpone our... date,” Byleth stuttered, moving to stand, but careful not to make too sudden a move lest she have the accident she'd been forcing her body to forget wasn't supposed to happen for the last 2 months. Sothis appeared in the room, and made herself known with her usual “oooh”s and “aaah”s. She'd become an enthusiastic scat voyeur, enjoying the shows Byleth and Rhea put on for her, and clearly curious where this would lead.

“Do you need help? Here, I'll take you to the- o-oh...” Edelgard started to offer assistance, grabbing Byleth's arm and helpfully dragging her to the woefully underused bathroom, only to inadvertently open the floodgates. Byleth let out a strange combination of a moan and a whimper as her anus gave way and turds cascaded out, coiling into her panties. She reflexively collapsed to the ground on her knees. She was terribly embarrassed to let Edelgard see this, but moreso than anything, she would have been mortified if Edelgard saw the raging stiffy she was packing over this.

“E-Edelg-g-gard, I'm _ah_ I'm s-s-sorry, I d-d-don't...” Byleth tried to get out, the intensity of her bowel movement and the embarrassment over it being in front of her girlfriend and student too much all at once. “AAH! Edelgard!! Pull your pants down!!!” she suddenly commanded. Edelgard, caught off guard by the request, did as she was told. “S-S-S-Sothis!!!”

“Ah-ha, fallen to the dark side I see?” Sothis said in a lightly mocking tone. She instantly knew what this freaky teacher had in mind and worked her magic, altering Edelgard's mind just ever so slightly, so she was more receptive to suggestions she might otherwise decline.

“Edelgard! Turn around, pull your waistband out!” Byleth spat out quickly. She hadn't the foggiest clue why this was her first instinct upon gaining the power to mind control her girlfriend. But it's what she came up with, and Edelgard obeyed, still seemingly in full awareness of everything going on around her, rather than a braindead servent of some kind. She faced away from Byleth, who stood up, turned around so the two of them were back to back, ripped off her skirt and pulled down her underwear, dumping her nearly full panty-load of poop into Edelgard's awaiting undies. Edelgard was a bit surprised, but not nearly as shocked or disgusted as she should have been for what was taking place. Byleth's still shitting ass continued to pour logs into her student's open waistband, and Edelgard's formerly pure white, properly fitting underwear had been tinted brown and stretched to their breaking point. Byleth looked behind her and saw Edelgard's panties had been filled to the brim and went back to using her own to vacate the remainder of her bowels, now that there was a lot more room.

“Professor?” the newly soiled young girl piped up after a few seconds as she released her waistband and turned back around.  
  
“Mmm... Yes, Edelgard?” said Byleth, standing there in a disoriented state now re-filling her own panties just after dumping their contents into Edelgard's.

“You know, my loved ones always called me... El,” she said shyly. Byleth stared at her and blinked a few times. “I'd like it if... you called me El from now on.”

Byleth had no idea how to respond. Apparently Sothis really was telling the truth. Edelgard had just had her panties stuffed with her own teacher-slash-girlfriend's shit and was acting as though nothing was wrong, and in fact treating it as a romantic moment. Sothis, who was floating behind Edelgard at ass level with Byleth's “gift” admiring it, leaned over into Byleth's view and gave an impressed whistle, obviously only audible to Byleth.

“Alright... El,” Byleth finally said, with a slight smile. As she finally finished re-filling her own panties with shit, Edelgard noticed her erection and wordlessly got down on the floor, laying on her stomach to begin sucking. From this angle, Byleth could see her handiwork sitting on top of Edelgard's ass. Despite her obvious lack of experience, it only took about 90 seconds of enthusiastic, if shallow, sucking for Byleth to blow her other load down Edelgard's throat. She apologized for the quick shot, to which Edelgard replied by planting a kiss on her girlfriend's lips, the two briefly linked afterward by a thin strand of cum between them.

"See you tomorrow, Professor."


	4. Byleth Shits In Bernie's Panties, Then Fucks Felix & Sylvain Until They Become Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea's extended absence gives Byleth room to focus on her secret relationship with Edelgard, and the more comfortable Byleth grows with using her and Sothis' powers of manipulation, the less hesitant she grows to use them. She finds herself unable to resist having a bit of fun with Bernadetta, and later Felix and Sylvain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half of this chapter has some gay stuff with Felix and Sylvain, though it's mostly by way of Byleth fucking them at the same time until they admit they like each other. It's also where we start to get heavier on the "mind control" stuff, with Byleth kind of just doing as she pleases. (Note: None of the boys are involved in any scat, they're basically just there to get dicked down by teacher cock. Not sure if that matters for anybody but something about this story just said to me "Byleth only does poop stuff with girls" as I was in the middle of writing it.)

Rhea had been gone for about 2 weeks, longer than she had anticipated, and had sent word that some unexpected circumstances had come up and she would need to be away for the forseeable future. During that time, Byleth and El had gone from secret lovers to a girl and her personal walking poop storage. After the first “incident,” Byleth had initially intended to undo the influence she and Sothis had and erase the memory of that night along with it, but... couldn't bring herself to do it. Especially not now as her waste production had only increased. She had been able to hold it in until the end of the day until now, but now she was needing to defecate every morning as well as every night. Byleth's solution to this was to simply invite El to sleep with her overnight from now on, since the most that would happen if anybody found out was a small bit of gossip, thanks to Sothis.

“Mmm... rise and shine, El,” Byleth said, waking first. She slowly stood up out of bed as El sleepily got up as well. She stood up, last night's filled panties still hanging from her butt, and gave Byleth a kiss before she pulled them down, putting them to the side before putting on a new pair. She got back on the bed and sat on her knees. No orders necessary, El faced the wall and pulled open the waist of her newly purchased, much stretchier panties as the bottomless Byleth aimed her exposed butthole over the target and let loose.

A small avalanche of turds erupted between from Byleth's cheeks, all caught in El's personal mobile toilet. Pounds and pounds of scat voided itself from the professor's bowels as her student savored waking up to this fairly new feeling that was quickly becoming both familiar and welcome. Her ass getting cocooned in her lover's shit was a wonderful way to wake up every morning, she now felt.

Byleth's logs finally ceased falling, and El released the waistband, letting it snap back around her. Byleth turned around and admired her handiwork. Sothis was also there, miming as if she was hugging the bulbous mass, even though she wasn't physically present. It was compressed slightly by the underwear, but the mass of shit El now had stuffed behind her was roughly the size of a large watermelon.

“Ah... thank you my teacher,” Edelgard said groggily. She sat there for a few beats, enjoying the feeling of being her girlfriend's toilet, before getting up. She would unfortunately need to change into another fresh pair of panties before going to class, but looked forward to those being filled later that night.

The two of them conducted themselves as usual during the school day, neither interacting more than would be normal for a teacher and student, just to be extra safe, but they could both feel when the other's gaze was on them.

During lunch break, Bernadetta came up to Byleth, nervously stammering her head off as Byleth patiently waited for her to get to her point.

“... and I-I-I need some p-private tutoring on t-t-this subject, a-and I was t-t-too scared to ask the others, s-so... um... could you... help me after c-class?” she finished, hiding her face behind a sheet of paper but also audibly whispering about how proud she was of herself for actually talking to another person. Byleth accepted the request and agreed to meet her in her dorm room after classes were over.

~

Byleth was sweating. She'd done as she said and helped Bernadetta with the lesson she was having trouble with, and Bernie was thrilled she'd finally figured it out. But then she had to go and drop her pen.

When she bent over to pick it up, Byleth had a front row seat to Bernie's tight little rear. It was usually covered by a skirt, and she wore a pair of spats under it, but for a brief moment Byleth could see it all. Her butt was small but shapely. Most people might see such an alluring sight and think “mmm I wanna get a piece of that ass.”

Byleth, as was plainly evident by this point, was not like most people. Her first thought was something along the lines of “I've found a new toilet.” She knew this wasn't right. She was already abusing her powers to make El a shit-loving toilet slave, and Rhea would be back soon, did she really need to do this? She didn't even really need to go that bad, it would be a few more hours until she and El went to bed.

Bernie rose, having picked up her pen, smiling and glancing back toward Byleth, who had a strange look on her face. She was also sweating a bit for some reason. She noticed the professor glance over her shoulder briefly and give a slight nod, but didn't think anything of it.

“Bernie... Could you... take off your skirt and open the back of your shorts up?”

“Huh? Okay, sure,” she replied, doing as the professor asked. She tossed her skirt over onto her bed and pulled at her waist, exposing her bottom to the air and to Byleth. What followed could only be described as a strange but not unwelcome feeling as a warm, thick substance filled her spandex trousers. She could hear the professor grunting slightly as her backside became more and more saturated with whatever this was. It was packing itself in down her legs and around the sides of her spats, coating her entire backside in warmth. Bernadetta wasn't sure what was happening but if she could help out the Professor just by letting this stuff into her shorts then that was easy enough. Especially since it felt so nice and comforting.

Byleth pushed harder, almost as though she was willing more shit into existence and out of her butt, and... it seemed to be working? She continued to let turds out into Bernie's spats, making sure she got her money's worth out of this toilet. 

“Alright, you're good now,” Byleth said, and Bernie released the waistband, sealing away her ass, now cocooned in her teacher's shit. Sothis was floating nearby, eyes glued to Bernie's newly packed shorts, clearly enjoying this as much if not moreso than Byleth. “If you need help with any subjects in the future be sure to let me know okay?”  
  
“Yes! Thank you, Professor!” Bernie said with genuine enthusiasm as Byleth exited her room. As Byleth walked back to her own dorm, she pondered just what she had unleashed within herself.

~

The next day, after waking up and using the toilet, she decided to go stretch her legs. It was the weekend after all. Edelgard, panties freshly full of her teacher's shit, elected to stay in and enjoy herself for awhile. As Byleth neared the training grounds and heard the telltale signs of Sylvain and Felix arguing. She sighed, wondering when those two idiots would drop the pretenses and just fuck each other already, and headed inside to see if she could squash today's beef.

“... never take anything seriously! What the hell difference are you going to make on the battlefield if you're too busy scouting for floozies you're not even really interested in to pay attention to your surroundings!?” Felix was yelling louder than Byleth had ever heard. It seemed this one was a bit more severe than their usual bickering. Even Sylvain seemed upset, despite usually being the one to laugh it off.

“And I'm saying you take everything TOO seriously! It's all well and good to be devoted to your training but there are other things in life besides fighting! If no wars start in the next ten years are you just going to go roaming the countryside, starting fights with anyone you think looks tough!?” he shouted. Sylvain was clearly worried about his best friend's future. Felix had a habit of neglecting everything but his training with the sword, which Byleth had advised him against multiple times.

“I'd rather die picking fights on the street than live a life serving someone else's ideals and watching people sacrifice themselves for nothing,” Felix spat back. Sylvain couldn't think of a response. Felix knew well that the Gautier family was an especially cruel one to be born into. However he was taking out his frustrations about Sylvain's situation on Sylvain himself, which wasn't helping anybody.

Byleth decided to step in to stop things before they escalated further. “Boys, boys, that's enough. I could hear you at the fishing dock.”

“Tch.”

“... sorry, Professor.”

Byleth scanned their faces. They were both hurting, and needed some kind of release. She had an idea. Sothis, floating in between them, flashed Byleth a cheeky smile, and Byleth gave her a nod. She snapped her fingers.

“I've got an idea. How about you both come with me and cool off a bit?” Neither of them offered any resistance to the idea and followed Byleth as she led the two boys to a secluded area of the monastery where she knew pretty much nobody ever visited.

~

“There, now, isn't that better? When you two work together and just be honest with yourselves, you can accomplish anything,” Byleth said in a gentle, almost motherly tone. This was contrasted by her saliva-coated cock being slathered base to tip by Felix and Sylvain as they bathed it with their tongues. Their faces were flushed, and both boys had begun fingering each other's exposed assholes. “It seems like the only two people who can't see how much you care about one another are yourselves.”

Sylvain pulled away from Byleth's rod for a split second, which caused Felix to do the same, and he leaned in for a kiss, before plunging his face down onto the cock, deepthroating it in one fell swoop.

“Hey! No fair...” Felix muttered. The surly warrior didn't stop fingering his soon-to-be boyfriend, however, but rather plunged another digit inside, which prompted a moan to reverberate through Byleth's genitals.

Byleth had whispered to Sothis shortly after arriving at this spot to just make the bare minimum of alterations, so that they would be more honest about their feelings. She didn't want to fundamentally change who they were, but it was clear their own personal issues were causing more problems than either boy was mature enough to overcome, and rather than let them drive a senseless wedge between themselves over their inability to just let their guards down, she decided to nudge them in the right direction.

“... it's my turn, already!” Felix asserted impatiently, lightly moving Sylvain out of the way and causing Byleth's cock to pop out of his mouth. Felix immediately took the opportunity and hilted it in his own throat and start sucking with gusto.

“What the hell!? At least let me enjoy myself a little!” Sylvain said. He retaliated by increasing the number of fingers he had in Felix's butt, which elicited a growl rather than a moan. Byleth sighed. Even if these two got married and lived happily for 30 years they'd probably still bicker about everything. Byleth stood up, and despite his best efforts, her cock dislodged itself from Felix's face.

“Sylvain, on your back. Felix, get on top of him,” Byleth commanded. The boys obediently got into position. From Byleth's vantage point, she saw the two boys' beautiful rosebuds one right above the other. She wished she had two dicks to be able to enjoy this to the fullest.

“Unfortunately I don't have that power yet,” Sothis commented as she watched on the sidelines as always. Byleth lined up her dick with Sylvain's hole and began pushing. It sunk in surprisingly easy. Either Sylvain had practice with prostate stimulation, Felix had done a remarkable job with his fingers, or the flirty redhead was more experienced in the bed than he let on. Maybe he had a knack for wooing women like Byleth and Rhea, or maybe he was just much better at hiding his escapades when it involved other men. Either way, Byleth took advantage of this by not giving him any quarter in her thrusts, and giving him a rather cute look on his face. Felix seemed to agree and dove onto his lips, and the two boys made out.

After a few minutes of pounding, Byleth withdrew her cock and adjusted her position slightly to begin fucking Felix. His ass was more tight, closer to what she expected from a boy, and so took a gentler approach. The boys hadn't released their kiss since it started, and now rather than Sylvain moaning into Felix's mouth, it was the other way around. She slowly sawed back and forth, working herself deeper as she went, eventually hitting the maximum depth her near-foot long prostate pilebunker would allow, and after a few moments of allowing Felix to get accustomed to its presence, she began fucking him in earnest as the boys finally broke their kiss. Felix was a panting mess and Sylvain began cuddling him. Byleth and Sylvain locked eyes and shared a smile, and he mouthed “thank you” to the teacher currently sodomizing his love interest.

For about half an hour Byleth alternated between fucking their butts, until she withdrew and asked which one of them wanted to top the other. Neither spoke up at first, but soon Sylvain said “... aren't you going to say anything?”

“... why would I?” the sword-obsessed boy retorted, slightly defensively. He was blushing and not looking directly at Sylvain.

“Well, you're rude, aggressive, and obsessed with strength, so I always assumed you were a top,” Sylvain said casually, deepening the shade of red of Felix's face. “That's why I went to the trouble of getting used to being on bottom and stretching myself out a bit. Professor can probably confirm.”  
  
“It's true, he did feel rather... loose,” Byleth admitted.

“Wh- loose!? Oh shit did I overdo it? Your dick's WAY bigger than Felix's, too! Aw damn,” he said, flustered at the thought that he had gone too far and accidentally become a bit of a size queen. Felix couldn't help but snicker at that.

“No, you idiot. I don't want to be on top. I was... saving myself for you,” he finally said, struggling to get the last bit out.

“Huh. Well damn that's a relief, I actually still way prefer getting my own dick wet,” Sylvain chuckled. Felix and Byleth both rolled their eyes at his crude phrasing. Byleth sat down and beckoned Sylvain to sit across from her. The two of them were now rubbing their cocks together, Byleth's 11-inch slab of meat dwarfing Sylvain's admittedly decent 7 inches. They moved around a bit to get into proper position, and once they were, they looked at Felix. After a few seconds of staring nervously, he made his way over and took his seat, directly onto their dicks, facing Sylvain.

It took several minutes for Felix to get accustomed to the increase in girth now penetrating his backdoor, but eventually he signaled to the two of them that he was good to go, and they began pumping up as he matched them by bouncing. Their rhythm was sloppy and not terribly in sync, but the experience itself was more than enough to bring all three of them close to orgasm.

Felix's moaning had begun to increase in volume, and Sylvain resumed their kiss from earlier to quiet him as Byleth took the reins in pressing his love button. Up and down he bounced, his tight hole giving quite the massage to their cocks, and Byleth gave Sylvain a countdown with her fingers. On zero the two of them thrusted as hard and as deep as they could, and that was finally enough to send Felix over the edge. He spurted a modest amount of cum onto Sylvain's chest and belly, and a few seconds later Sylvain blew his load as well. Byleth wasn't quite there yet, but withdrew from Felix's well fucked ass, and quietly let the two new lovers catch their breaths by themselves as they fell over together in an embrace.

Heading back to the dormitory area, Byleth's unsatisfied cock stood rigid ahead of her as she walked. Not bothering to clean up or hide herself, she simply let Sothis do her thing as nobody walking the monastery grounds paid this public boner any mind. She walked with purpose straight toward Ashe's quarters, kicked open the door, and the meek young man, who was reading a book on his bed, jumped nearly a foot in the air at the surprise.

“P-p-professor!? What's going-”

“Face down, ass up,” Byleth commanded, and Ashe complied, as though this was nothing out of the ordinary. Byleth got on the bed and proceeded to give Ashe the best 20 minutes of his life. At least until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote a lot of these scenes out of order, so if you spot any odd inconsistencies from chapter to chapter that's why. Hopefully I caught most of them, but you never know.


	5. Garreg Mach Gets Taken Over And Turned Into Byleth's Toilet Playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth, emboldened by the lack of consequences to her actions thus far, has performed her most drastic abuse of power to date by turning what was formerly a prestigious military academy into a personal toilet harem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where things start to get a bit silly. Hopefully if you've stuck with me thus far you'll enjoy this chapter but I know this kind of self-indulgent stuff doesn't exactly have the widest appeal. I suppose this concept is somewhat loosely inspired by SexTheHex's story "Chloe's Ascension" (moreso ch.1 and 2, though I love ch.3 as well) but with a much more hyper-specific focus.

Over the next month, Byleth, her bowel production increasing steadily, had exerted her will over nearly the entire monastery. Academy staff, Church soldiers, and students were all under Byleth's influence, thanks to Sothis regaining her powers. Byleth had essentially taken over Garreg Mach simply by making it so nobody thought to question her. Life had generally continued as normal, classes were still taking place, field operations were still happening, but the major difference is that nobody was weirded out that the Black Eagle house had become the most populous at the academy, with every female student now a member, and only a few male students still part of the class, most of them having transferred to the Blue Lions or Golden Deer. Also, the Black Eagles were almost all now spending most, if not all, of their days with no pants, skirts, or other bottom-wear besides their panties, and with their underwear stretched to the limit carrying their teacher's poop inside.

It was a standard day like any other. Class was in session and Professor Byleth was in the middle of a lecture, stood to the side of her desk resting an elbow on it and holding a book open. As usual she was wearing nothing from the waist down, her flaccid cock dangling openly in front of the class, as she stood at the front of the room and defecated into Hilda's underwear, the pink-haired slacker knelt down behind the professor. She was a bit bored, looking at her nails on her free hand as she waited for the professor to finish up. When she did, Hilda stood up and walked back to her chair and sat in her new booster seat, a solid 5 inches higher up than she was previously.

Byleth motioned to Ingrid to come up to the front of class, and the model toilet quickly walked up to and squatted underneath her bottomless teacher's widening asshole, dutifully pulling the back of her panties open in order to accept the near 50 pound mass of shit that would soon be packed around her butt. Byleth continued the lesson, and everyone else in the class paid no mind to the scene unfolding before them as Ingrid's ass became encased in teacher turds. Just about everybody in the Black Eagles had had their old collection of undergarments swapped out for a number of specially designed extra-stretchy, extra-durable pairs. The shit load Byleth was dropping into Ingrid's panties would have completely split and overflowed a normal pair, but these held strong as she momentarily stemmed the flow to allow Ingrid to go back to her seat.

Next Byleth beckoned Dorothea to approach. In much the same manner as Ingrid, the young songstress positioned herself below her professor's overactive anus and opened her waistband for Byleth to continue where she left off. Log upon log descended into Dorothea's panties, and no one present even gave it a second thought, least of all Dorothea. After her pair was stuffed to its limit, Byleth would work down the list. By lunch time, every toilet in her massive class would have their panties saturated with shit.

New students Hapi, Constance, and Flayn were quickly integrated into the toilet rotation. Byleth continued her lesson, and was now just finishing up with Constance, coating her backside in shit. The young noble went to sit back down, her regal and haughty disposition unaffected by her underwear serving as someone else's shit storage. She gazed ahead during the lesson, bright and enthusiastic as ever, so long as she was indoors. Flayn was the final toilet left unfilled and muttered a quiet “oh boy!” when it was finally her turn. She took the same position as all the other toilets, panties opened up and butt below butt. Byleth made sure to give Flayn a little bit extra at the end, and pinching her final log for the day, or at least the first half of the day, she closed the book she had been reading and dismissed class. Byleth sat down and immediately grabbed her cock and began masturbating. The toilets all got up and proceeded to either leave or mingle around for awhile with one another, discussing various topics.

“Quite the paradise we've created wouldn't you say?” Sothis commented. She stared at all the toilets wandering around, eyes darting from bulging buttload to bulging buttload. “This is amazing...” Byleth said nothing but continued jerking off. Caspar, one of the only boys left in the Black Eagles, walked over. Unlike the girls, he didn't have a packed pair of panties around his waist. He was actually bottomless just like Byleth. He, Yuri, Linhardt, and Ashe were the only males left in the Black Eagles, and had a different dress code to the toilets. Tops were optional, but bottoms were banned. The only requirement for them was a foot long butt plug to be kept in at all times unless receiving anal sex. Boys in the other classes could opt in to this new dress code as well but it wasn't required, as Byleth had more or less picked her favorites. She considered getting Felix and Sylvain in the class but four boys was plenty, and those two were pretty happy these days.

“I'll help you with that, Prof!” he said eagerly, quickly and easily pulling his plug out and climbing on top. Always ready to go, this one. Byleth's cock easily glided up Caspar's pre-lubricated asshole, hitting his prostate and causing him to moan. He rode the professor's rod up and down, as he'd done dozens of times, fondling her large breasts as well. He paused fucking himself on her rod briefly to squeeze down on Byleth's cock, which elicited a moan from her as well, and prompted him to stop every few bounces and squeeze.

Tired of going at his pace, Byleth grabbed the twink, stood up, swiveled him around so they were now doggy style, and began pounding in earnest. In and out, in and out, sawing back and forth, her cock repeatedly mashing up against his prostate. Caspar started panting and drooling. His average penis dribbled precum as he approached anal orgasm from the pounding he was receiving, but Byleth kept increasing the pace, not allowing him a second of rest.

“Ha... haa.... haa.... your ass.... so good....” Byleth said in between panting. Of the four boys left in the Black Eagles, Caspar's ass was definitely the best; he kept in better shape than the others and had what seemed like endless stamina. Yuri, however, had the most pleasing throat, as expected of a smooth talker with pillowy lips like his. Ashe's holes were good but nothing outstanding, but he was just so fucking cute Byleth couldn't help but add him to her modest collection of human cocksleeves. Linhardt on the other hand was the poorest lay, but something about having her way with a boy while he slept was enough for Byleth to make up for it, as he was such a heavy sleeper he had been able to snooze through anal excavation after anal excavation, once taking five reamings in a row without Byleth pulling out before he woke up. It was kind of impressive.

Her mind stopped wandering as she got closer to blowing and her hefty balls slapped against Caspar's modest ones more aggressively. Caspar, meanwhile, was exploding onto the desk, his 5 incher releasing a small puddle of cum without either of them ever touching it, his prostate and Byleth's boy-basher doing all the work. Her rhythm was getting out of sync as she closed in on the edge herself, and with a few final, long pumps, she slammed into his butt at full force, cock painting his intestines white yet again. Minutes pass as her less prolific load finally began to wane, though it nearly filled the petite Caspar's stomach full enough that he might not need dinner.

Byleth uncoupled from the twink, letting him re-insert his buttplug and go about the rest of his day, as she locked eyes with Edelgard, who had watched the preceding event. She inherently understood what Byleth wanted, taking position behind her. The hearty fuck Caspar gave her was enough to set Byleth's bowels into action again.

“Mmm... thank you El...” Byleth said as she let her shit flow into El's panties. “I'm so glad you asked me if you could be my toiletfriend...” she added. Byleth, as well as Sothis, had taken to only referring to “girls” as “toilets,” and while they hadn't quite erased the word “girl” from everyone's vocabulary yet, it was something they had considered. As the logical conclusion of that idea, El went from Byleth's girlfriend to Byleth's toiletfriend. El was her personal waste receptacle, though so was every other girl. But El was still special to Byleth.

“Of course, my teacher,” she responded warmly. “I've loved every second of my time with you and I treasure every ounce of love you give me.”

The biggest difference these days was that El was facing toward Byleth's shitting ass instead of away. At some point she'd asked her poop-supplier girlfriend if they could take things to the next level. Byleth had assumed that meant sex, as they hadn't actually had intercourse yet. Byleth had never even seen what El's pussy looked like, only her ass, and only ever from above shortly before dropping a load of shit onto it.

What El revealed to her was that she, like Byleth and Rhea, had a cock. However, hers was much smaller, a meager 4 inches. And rather than intercourse, what she actually wanted was for Byleth to start pooping in the front of her panties as well as the back. She wanted to feel total coverage around her lower area, and her tiny prick had been longing to feel the warm embrace of being cocooned in butt fudge. Byleth was not only happy to oblige, she made sure to give El's cock even greater attention to make up for all the loads it had missed before.

She continued to bear down, shitting into Edelgard's open underwear, slamming the toilet's tiny dick and grape sized balls with her shit as she watched, mesmerized by the seemingly endless flow. None of the other toilets had this privilege, and so Edelgard was able to enjoy a special experience all her own that she didn't need to share. For about an hour and a half she watched as Byleth shit nonstop into the front of her panties before the flow slowed, she let them close back up and fully encase her erection, and the two of them eventually took a small break and ate dinner. Afterward, Byleth's now obviously supernatural bowels began to feel swollen again, and they went to Byleth's room. The two continued their debauchery for a few more hours until they fell asleep, El still wearing the same panties she woke up with. After all, with the way everything had gone, Byleth had no choice but to give her toiletfriend a special pair that was even more special than the kind every other toilet was wearing. It was a pair that she didn't need to change anymore.

During Rhea's absence, the mysterious group they'd fought before, led by Solon, had attempted to attack Garreg Mach, but Byleth and her toilets stopped them before they could enact whatever dark goal they had in mind. Alongside Solon, the girl they thought was the missing student Monica revealed herself to be Solon's ally, named Kronya. They'd captured the enemy leaders before either could escape or kill each other and had them both locked in the dungeon. During the battle, Solon had trapped Byleth in some kind of pocket dimension before she quickly broke out thanks to the empowered Sothis. Byleth and Sothis, interested in how they could use a power like that for their own needs, used their mental manipulation and “convinced” him to give them the secret to how he created it, as well as a method to attach it to an object. Byleth had the perfect idea.

Using this knowledge, Byleth commissioned Garreg Mach's most skilled tailor and its top magic scholar to create two pairs of enchanted panties. One for Edelgard, and one for Kronya. The purpose of these special magical panties was to have a pocket dimension inside them, thus functioning as an infinite toilet void for Byleth to use. Edelgard wore her pair with love, not taking them off once since she'd donned them, and it was now storing hundreds and hundreds of pounds of Byleth's poop inside, with more added every day.

Kronya, on the other hand, had been moved out of the dungeon and chained up in the center courtyard, waistbands held outstretched by a set of hooks so her ass and cock were always visible and ready to be dumped onto. Her pair of magic panties was given to her so every other toilet at the academy could empty out Byleth's shit from their own extra-stretchy but otherwise normal panties into Kronya's pair, and she'd never run out of room. Of course, that wouldn't be much of a punishment for any of Byleth's other toilets, so she'd made sure to un-alter Kronya's mind so that she and she alone was disgusted by and hated human waste, as would have been the former norm. Everyone at the monastery simply thought she was off her rocker.

This awful witch had it made! Nearly a ton of Professor Byleth's shit getting dumped into her panties throughout the day? What a dream! But this crazy bitch didn't appreciate it and thought it was gross? Unbelievable. She even got full coverage privileges like Edelgard. Her cock was massive, too, probably close to a foot and a half long, but it seemed like it never got hard. It didn't make any sense, it was getting hundreds of pounds of poop poured on top of it daily, but it just stayed flaccid, as though it wasn't the most arousing thing in the world to have your dick and ass showered with shit and constantly swimming in the Professor's personal turd dimension.

“STOP STOP STOP!!! EUEUGH!!! Noooo...!!! Please I'll do anything, just stop putting that disgusting stuff into m- YAAAH!!” Kronya begged and pleaded with the other toilets as they circled around her. One after the other as the morning sun rose, every toilet at the academy, freshly awoken from another lovely night with Byleth's shit packing their rears, parked their filled to the brim panties over Kronya's and dumped the professor's dumps out into her receptacle. “Aaauugghhh... it's so... icky... please... stop...” she whimpered as the next toilets stepped up.

“You are quite the persisting one,” Petra said as she pulled down her waistband. Byleth's turds fell out from Petra's ass into Kronya's never-ending panty-portal. “In Brigid, criminals are usually accepting their punishments with... what is the word? Dignity?”

“ _hic_ What's so _hic_ dignified about getting _hic_ someone else's SHIT crammed in your _hic_ panties!?” Kronya responded, crying not only at her own misfortune, but the way everybody else seemed to think she was some kind of freak for not somehow enjoying this disgusting hell. The other toilets within earshot could only shrug and chuckle at the strange one. Serves her right, they supposed, after what she tried to pull. Annette and Mercedes stepped up in front of her and turned around. They always liked to do a little countdown and do it at the same time, dumping out the professor's deposits onto the crying toilet's soft python. Leonie held a grudge after she'd tried to kill Jeralt and didn't want to look at her and so opted for the back most of the time. Hilda usually just got in whichever line was longer, so she would be able to savor her pantyload for longer.

The most fun part she never told Kronya, however, was that the two pairs she and Edelgard wore were linked to the same pocket dimension. And so, whenever Byleth unloaded into El, which she pretty much did all night long at this point, Kronya felt it too. And obviously El felt everything that got dumped into Kronya. It was a wonderful arrangement allowing both girls to feel double the shit around their asses, cocks, and balls that they might otherwise if the two weren't linked up.

~

Byleth, having just finished dumping another several dozen pounds of poop into El's panties, walked out her dorm room and noticed a bit of a commotion. She walked over to Marianne, who was further back from the rest of the onlookers, pulled her panties open and began shitting as she asked what was going on.

“I think Lady Rhea has finally returned,” she said, as though her ass wasn't being caked in feces out of nowhere. Byleth suddenly stopped, however. She snapped around to see Rhea, flanked by Catherine and Shamir, entering the monastery walls. She was looking around at the state of the students, with barely a quarter of them wearing pants and about half the girls with shit-filled panties, and as though it was laser guided, her eyes homed in on and locked onto Byleth. A look Byleth had never seen on Rhea, as though she was barely containing a great rage, but maintaining an outwardly calm facade for the public. Byleth noticed her very slight gesture in the direction of her personal chambers and gave her a tiny nod in response. Rhea continued greeting the masses as she whispered something to a disturbed Shamir and battle-ready Catherine. The two of them lowered their guards and followed, eyeing the student body warily.

Byleth could only watch as the Archbishop made her way back inside the monastery building, releasing a sigh as though she'd been holding her breath for five minutes. Well, nothing to do about it at this point, she figured, and pulled Marianne's panties back open to continue filling them.

"Hey Sothis," she said casually, having long since made it so nobody acknowledged her when she was speaking to the little goblin currently staring at her hole, watching turds cascade down with her usual glassy-eyed glee. Sothis snapped out of it briefly, glancing up toward Byleth's face. "I think we're done with 'girl' now." The two of them grinned at each other and Sothis snapped her fingers as a word nobody could recall was replaced for good. There was now only boys, toilets, and Byleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if my prose gets a bit repetitive! There are only so many synonyms for "shit" that don't cross my completely arbitrary grossness line after all. This was a fun one to write.


	6. Rhea Demands Answers But Byleth Brainwashes Her And Shits On Her Cock A Lot, As Well As Kronya's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea, backed by Catherine and Shamir, confront Byleth and Edelgard about what the Professor has been doing with Garreg Mach in her absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took awhile, I had a rough idea where I wanted to go with it but wasn't sure how to get there. I'm mostly pretty happy with it. If it seems like there's a sex scene missing halfway through, I started writing one but wasn't feeling it and just kind of ditched it after a few paragraphs. We'll just let Byleth and Edelgard enjoy their first time together in private.

Byleth and Edelgard walked confidently to the door to Rhea's chambers, with Sothis floating beside them. As it swung open, they were immediately faced with a strangely expressionless Rhea. She was flanked by her two most trusted knights, Catherine to her right and Shamir to her left. The three of them remained in their original states of mind, having been away for several weeks dealing with church business. As such, the two knights were on guard, wary of Byleth, having most likely been told at least partially what was going on, but also occasionally stealing glances of Byleth's hanging cock, as she hadn't bothered putting on any bottoms for this meeting. Rhea's gaze didn't leave Byleth's eyes for several seconds as Edelgard closed the door behind them.

“So.” Rhea's first word sounded even, but anybody really paying attention could hear the fury she was attempting to contain. “Care to explain what's happened to Garreg Mach, Professor?”

Byleth studied Rhea's face. Her features didn't betray a hint of her anger, but her eyes were alight with rage. Byleth knew she had the upper hand with Sothis's powers, but still felt uneasy. She knew it was probably best not to provoke her at the moment.

“... I believe that there may have been some kind of long-term effect to our meetings,” Byleth stated calmly. Rhea cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing. Shamir and Catherine shot glances at one another. Byleth tried to ignore them for the time being. “You said yourself that the Crests of Flame and Seiros have strange, supernatural reactions to one another.” Edelgard glanced sideways at Byleth, but also said nothing, before returning her gaze to Rhea.

“And you think your hyperactive bowels are a result of that?” Rhea finished Byleth's thought, who responded with a single nod. Again, Catherine and Shamir looked at one another, this time with disbelieving looks on their faces but Rhea paid them no mind. “Interesting. It's a possibility. However, what I highly doubt is that that's also responsible for your utterly unthinkable decision on how to deal with it.”

“I... allowed myself to become lost in the thrill of it,” admitted Byleth.

“Clearly,” said Rhea, voice dripping with venom. She took a few steps forward and leaned in close, speaking at barely a harsh whisper. “I won't ask why. I probably understand these sorts of urges more than anyone in the world. Were I someone with a weaker will I likely would have done something similar many years ago.” Clearly, Rhea didn't want Catherine and Shamir to know about her taboo fetishes. She moved back a step or two and raised her voice back to normal. “All I want to know is... how? How is everyone regarding this as so... normal? As if this was how it always was?”  
  
Byleth stared at Rhea. She wasn't sure how to answer. Sothis was floating just behind her, in a mocking pose with her hands outstretched toward Rhea, signifying that she was ready to alter the archbishop's mind like everyone else at a moment's notice. The professor inhaled, and let out a sigh.

“I have... some kind of, spirit, or ghost, or something, that's bound to my soul.” Rhea's eyes widened but she didn't say anything. Sothis also gave a look of surprise. Catherine and Shamir merely raised their eyebrows inquisitively, and though she didn't see Edelgard's face, it remained stoic. “She has otherworldly powers. She first appeared when the house leaders discovered my father and I on that night many months ago. There was a bandit attack where I received a mortal injury protecting Edelgard. and the spirit seemed to... awaken from some kind of slumber to protect me. She reversed time to before the bandit's attack, and I was able to act accordingly that second time.”

Everyone in the room's eyes were wide, Byleth assumed in disbelief. Even El was staring at her, shocked at this revelation. Sothis was merely in the same position as before, with a quizzical look on her face.

“Huh, so that's why you and your toilets are such a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield,” Catherine chimed in with an impressed chuckle. “Damn Prof, you cheater!”

“I assure you, I only use that ability in emergencies, to save a life that might otherwise be lost from a careless mistake,” Byleth responded, making sure not to let out a smile upon hearing even someone not under their direct influence forget the word that toilet had replaced. Sothis let out a loud snicker that only Byleth could hear. “My toilets are not to be underestimated.” Next to her, Edelgard's face shifted ever so slightly, the ends of her lips curling upward as her face got a bit redder. None of them noticed since the other three's attention was focused on Byleth.

“At any rate, that's not her only ability,” Byleth continued. “As is apparently she's able to... manipulate how others view reality-”

“Nice way of sugarcoating 'mind control',” Shamir said bluntly in her usual blunt monotone. Sothis floated over to the sniper and glared at her, sticking her tongue out.

“... It's not direct mind control,” Rhea said, which surprised everyone else, Byleth included. “Nobody at Garreg Mach is acting under anything but their own free will. It's merely that their free will has changed. Isn't that right, Professor?”

Byleth wasn't sure how to respond. Rhea seemed to have figured something out from her explanation, and the gears in her head were turning in an attempt to do the same.

“I'll wager it started off accidentally, didn't it? You desperately needed to go potty one day, and in your desperation, you chose to use the nearest toilet,” Rhea had a strange look on her face. The anger from before hadn't gone anywhere, but it was now mixed with several other emotions, many of which Byleth couldn't place. “Who was it? Leonie? You and her don't get along very well after all. Or maybe Dorothea? She's always been rather the aggressive one, I wouldn't blame you for falling for her charms. Or maybe... she's standing right here,” Rhea said as her gaze shifted toward Edelgard. The short toilet returned Rhea's icy glare with one of her own.

“... That's right.” El confirmed Rhea's suspicions, almost proudly. “The Professor humored my schoolyard crush and reciprocated my feelings after I'd been struggling with them for months, and when she found herself in a problematic situation I offered all the help I was able.” Rhea's face shifted toward mostly frustration as the defiant Edelgard stared back at her.

“I suppose I should further chastise you for dating a student but at this point that feels like the least of the issues at hand h-.”

“I don't intend to stop.”

The room sat in silence for several tense seconds as all eyes focused back on Byleth.

“... what was that?” Rhea asked, as though she genuinely hadn't understood what Byleth just declared.

“I said, I don't intend to stop,” Byleth reiterated firmly. “I won't give Garreg Mach back to you.”

“Bad move, Prof...” Catherine said, casually reaching for her blade. Shamir, likewise, was in the process of nocking an arrow.

“Sothis!” Almost instantaneously the floating girl had already altered Rhea's personal guards into believing that Rhea was the enemy, and before anybody noticed, they'd shifted their hostile intent toward archbishop between them. Rhea's head was tilted down, eyes not visible, and her fists were clenched.

“... How dare you.” she muttered. Suddenly everyone in the room felt a hot wave of pressure as Rhea's anger flared. “How dare you utter her name...!” The power exuding from Rhea was like none Byleth had ever faced; it was different from Solon's group, who gave off a creepy, sinister aura. This was almost like the fury of a divine beast of some kind. "You rotten, ungrateful _swine!_ "

“Professor, she can be affected like everyone else!” Edelgard quickly shouted as she jumped in front of Byleth. The two of them hadn't been allowed to bring weapons, so all she could do was shield her teacher with her body for the moment. “Remember earlier! She can't say 'girl' which means she's just as susceptible as everyone else!”

“You-!?” Byleth began, shocked at what she'd just heard, but Edelgard cut her off.

“:Later! Just focus as hard as you can on her!”

Sothis was already exerting her will onto Rhea, but it either wasn't working or it was taking much more of an effort than with everyone else. Byleth, taking El's advice, concentrated on doing the same as Sothis, and focused all her energy on restraining Rhea. Get her under control. Rewrite her perception. Calm her down. Make it all okay.

Rhea's anger slowly, slowly subsided. The heat in the room faded, and the pressure radiating from Rhea eased. Edelgard, Catherine, and Shamir relaxed, but Byleth and Sothis knew it wasn't done yet. Rhea's mind was too strong and needed another push. She seemed to have gone dormant but they knew if they relented now it would not end well for them. Edelgard took notice of Byleth's continued effort and had an idea.

She walked up to the archbishop and reached underneath her long dress, pulling down Rhea's panties, the same pristine white Byleth had witnessed her ruining on many nights. Edelgard then nudged the newly cooperative Rhea's legs upward slightly, first left then right, to completely remove the underwear. Her next move was to remove her own panties, the special pair linked to the pocket dimension she and Kronya had been sharing for the last several weeks. Her little cock dangled freely for the first time since donning them, and she shivered slightly at no longer feeling the Professor's warmth encasing her. Lowering the magic panties to the ground next to Rhea's feet, she again prompted the seemingly half-comatose Rhea to lift her feet, letting Edelgard slip them up onto Rhea's legs, further up past her knees, and finally around her waist. Making sure to tuck Rhea's cock inside, a loud moan escaped Rhea's lips.

“Ah... ahhhnnn... mother...”

That was the final push Byleth and Sothis needed. They could feel Rhea's rage disappear, melting into a serene calm that allowed them to finally do what needed to be done. The now former archbishop, awash with a new sensation, stepped a few paces back and fell onto her bed as she lay there, eyes unfocused, enjoying herself. Catherine and Shamir put away their weapons, and almost as though they could tell what Byleth was about to do, walked over to her, and opened up the backs of their pants. The new archbishop hadn't taken a shit in nearly an hour, after all, she was feeling rather backed up after all that.

~

Byleth and Edelgard spent the rest of the evening having fun with Rhea and her two knights. Rhea was serving a similar function to Kronya as she sat on the floor, obediently keeping her panties stretched open for Catherine and Shamir to alternate dumping assloads of Byleth's waste into. While she could have just skipped the middleman and shat directly onto Rhea's waiting ass or cock from the start, she had more fun repeatedly filling up the two intermediary toilets as they were forced to keep emptying themselves out into Rhea's new panties.

The experience of pushing their powers to their limit had given Sothis and Byleth an even stronger link than before. Sothis, despite not having a physical body, was now able to feel what Byleth felt. When the new Archbishop first began dumping into Shamir's pants, Sothis had let out a nearly orgasmic scream, caught completely off guard by the unreal jolt of pleasure coursing through her. The two inch thick logs continually sliding through Byleth's bowels, rubbing up against her prostate was enough to put the spectral little imp into a daze not unlike Rhea's.

When Sothis eventually regained her composure, Byleth realized she now had what could only be described as a sixth sense. She was able to “see” what Sothis saw. Edelgard and Sothis were now on either side, watching the process up close, faces inches away from the seemingly never ending fountain of brown love that was Byleth's supernaturally gifted asshole. As a result of their deepened link, Byleth was now able to “see” her own widened, pooping butt in action for the first time, which just contributed to her already rock hard erection. She could also tell just how full the toilets were getting without having to look back for herself, allowing her to be more precise.

For about 2 hours this went on, before Byleth dismissed the two toilet-knights, filling their pants one last time on the way out. Byleth was still backed up and their little game would go on all night before she felt any true relief at this rate.

Byleth moved a chair right in front of Rhea, sat down with her ass hanging over the edge, and began to truly unload. Sothis couldn't stop herself from moaning again. Edelgard could do nothing but gape vacantly at the sight, slowly jerking her little cock. The velocity was unlike anything Byleth had ever released previously, and the turds were thicker than ever. Twice now Rhea had been the first person Byleth had ever truly exerted her full power against.

Another hour and a half passed, with Byleth not relenting her fecal torrent once. Edelgard climaxed three times watching her lover bombard the fallen leader's cock and balls with shit. Byleth came hands-free once as well, painting the back of the chair she was using white as she painted Rhea's genitals brown. Sothis enjoyed her first orgasm in who knows how long as well, simultaneously with Byleth.

As the ninety-minute mark approached, Byleth finally felt some relief inside her. She knew she could literally go all night if she wanted, but the urgency she had felt after calming Rhea earlier had dissipated, and her full force pooping finally slowed to a gentle flow before she stopped it and her supernaturally gifted anus closed back up as though nothing had happened.

~

The morning was a few hours away, but Byleth and El were wide awake. They decided to simply lay in bed and cuddle for the time being. Byleth had decided to take Rhea's chambers as her own, but let Rhea herself sit in the corner enjoying her new panties, lost in her own world.

“We'll need to craft a new pair, since I doubt I'll be getting those back,” El said, glancing toward Rhea. “You'll need to either use her or Kronya at night in the meantime I suppose. It will be a lonely few nights but I'll try my best to manage.”

"Mm."

"Is... something the matter?"  
  
“El.” Byleth stared at the ceiling. “You said 'girl' earlier.”

“Ah... yes,” she said, a bit bashfully. “I suppose I did.”

“How did you get released from Sothis's influence?”

“... the truth is, I was never under any influence to begin with.”

“What!?” Byleth quickly snapped her head to the side to look at El.

“Do you remember what my Crest is?”

“It's... the Crest of Seiros isn't it?” Byleth recalled, before realizing what she was saying. “... OH!”

“Mmhmm. It's like Rhea told you, the Crests of Flame and Seiros have strange effects on each other when they come into contact.”  
  
“But if that's the case... doesn't Rhea also have the Crest of Seiros? Why was she affected but not you?”

“The truth is... I actually have two crests,” she said, a slightly pained look on her face. “The second one... is the Crest of Flames, same as yours.”  
  
“Whoa...” remarked Sothis. “No wonder.”

“That first night... when you... defecated in front of me... you hastily issued a command out of desperation, and when that happened I could feel... something, in my mind. Like a small voice telling me to listen to you; to follow the command. But I wasn't forced to.”  
  
“But you did it though,” Byleth was confused at the revelation. “I thought... surely you must have been controlled...? Otherwise why would you... let me do that to you? Let me... turn you into a toilet?” Byleth began to tear up.

“Because I wanted it, too.”

Sothis had a gentle smile as she watched the two lovers. El leaned forward and gave Byleth a quick kiss.

“El, I... I-”

“Please don't feel bad about it anymore. Everything we did together, I wanted just as much as you. You didn't force me to be your toilet. I became your toilet because I love you. Being able to wear all of your love, all day, every day, is a dream come true. I never want to go another day without your shit enveloping me again,” she said sweetly. “At least, once we get that new pair made,” she added with a chuckle.

Byleth began to weep openly as she gazed into El's eyes, before going in for a gentle but passionate kiss. Their lips locked and their tongues wrestled, but neither took the lead or were particularly forceful. For a few minutes they made out together, eventually Byleth's cock growing hard and rubbing up against El's little prick.

“I just realized...” Byleth said softly, finally breaking the kiss. “We've never properly made love, have we?”

“No... we haven't.” responded El, her face turning red. “I... I've never... done anything that wasn't with you.”

Luckily Byleth knew where Rhea kept the lube.

~

Bernadetta was close to the front of the line. She really hated being around so many people, but today it seemed to bother her less than usual. As the next few people headed up, she was getting excited to finally have a fresh load. Archbishop Byleth had cancelled classes for the next few days, and all the toilets were required to attend Special Service Week, including the non-students. The queue wrapped around the courtyard and Bernie had spotted knights and academy staff dotting the line. The toilets ahead of her finished up and she stepped up to the center.

Kronya, her usual whiny self, was sobbing away. Bernadetta took her position over the humiliated assassin's ass and dropped the mound of poop she'd been carrying for the last hour out into Kronya's panty-void. Ever the non-confrontational one, she said nothing to the crying toilet and took a few steps over toward the archbishop, who was sat next to Kronya with her exposed butt hanging over her seat. Almost on cue, as soon as Bernie opened up her super stretchy spats, Byleth's asshole flexed open and unloaded, stuffing them back to full capacity within seconds. Bernie stammered out a “Th-th-thank you, Archbishop!” before taking her place at the back of the line to come back around in another hour, for her fourth go-around.

Annette and Mercedes were next up. They walked up to Kronya, Annette in front and Mercedes behind, and counted down together, both dropping their loads into Kronya's panties at the same time, which got a rather satisfying wail out of her. They quickly filled back up behind Byleth before the next toilet stepped up to deposit their old load. So it would continue for the rest of the day. When the day was over, everyone would go to bed, panties packed full, and do it again tomorrow.

After the incident the prior day, it seemed the strain of subduing Rhea's will had caught up to her and caused something of a backlash effect on Byleth. Her bowels were now in constant production. She basically needed to spend the entire day relieving herself into a toilet's panties or she'd just fill up Garreg Mach itself. Though this was likely temporary, it caused Byleth and Edelgard to need to orchestrate this Special Service Week in order to manage it. The two had commissioned a third and fourth pair of magic panties to replace the ones El had given Rhea, as well as another pair for an extra special purpose, and they would take a few days to be finished, so in the meantime, Byleth would either need to sleep parked directly over either Rhea or Kronya. Tonight, she had elected for Kronya, as it was a nice, warm night out and she wanted to enjoy it.

As the sun set and Garreg Mach tucked itself in for bed, Byleth repositioned her seat. Like with Rhea last night, she set up so her butthole was pointed directly downward toward Kronya's gargantuan yet noodle-soft python and cantaloupe-sized balls.

“Good night, public toilet,” Byleth yawned sleepily as she rested her head onto the pedestal she'd had brought to her. Sat in just the right way to be able to sleep while pooping, she almost instantly faded into dreamland as her anus relaxed and the shit began to flow. Down and down it poured, plopping with a great weight onto the toilet's poor cock. It slid off to the side to fall into the void connected to the inside of the panties, as more piled on top to replace it in a nonstop fountain.

Normally, nighttime was the only time of day Kronya got any reprieve from this torture. She was never allowed out of these shit-filled pocket dimension panties of course, but at least no new matter was being dumped into them for a few hours. She'd get woken up 2 or 3 times per night and somehow feel a bunch of it getting deposited despite nobody being around, but that was usually the extent of it. And yet now she was face to ass with the main source of her nightmare as she witnessed its creation and delivery directly. She was being made to watch as the bitch responsible for weeks of this turd prison slept peacefully with her asshole flexed wide open and more of this horrid stuff poured out of it!

Try as she might to wrest even one limb free to kick over the loathsome wench's chair and stop her from pooping onto Kronya's nuts, nothing worked. Surely this brown rope would break off eventually? She'd eventually need to pause her shitting at some point? As minutes became hours and Byleth's gentle snoring continued, Kronya lost hope that she'd get even a single break from this fecal snake pounding her gonads from above. After awhile she finally gave up and resigned to trying to sleep like this, cock under constant shit barrage. It was perhaps the worst night of sleep she'd ever gotten.

Special Service Week continued, and even though Edelgard's panties had been finished within 3 days, Byleth elected to keep going for the full week, as she was having too much fun to stop there.

“I originally wanted to alternate between sleeping with you and Rhea,” Byleth told her midway through the second day, making idle chit-chat with Kronya as she shit into Manuela's bloomers and Yuri sucked her off, “but Rhea's still pretty out of it, so I don't think she'd be able to savor the view like you get to. So it looks like you're on nighttime toilet duty for the rest of the week!”

Kronya's heart sank.


	7. Byleth Becomes The Poop Queen of Fodlan and Solves All The Problems, Then Has A Chat With Kronya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the years pass, Byleth begins to realize just how much her powers have grown. Using them to smoke out the conspirators attempting to stoke the flames of war, she and Edelgard are able to broker a new era of peace. She also may end up using her powers to rewrite reality and poop into everybody's panties all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Took a few extra days (... weeks) to make sure I was happy with this one. If you've read my other stuff I'm sure this escalation won't be all that shocking.

Byleth Eisner succeeded Rhea as the new Archbishop of the Church of Seiros. Shortly after this, Edelgard von Hresvelg ascended to the position of Adrestian Emperor, with Claude and Prince Dimitri taking their places as Leader of the Leicester Alliance and King of Faerghus respectively. The four of them forged a new alliance to replace the shaky accord that had been keeping the peace up until then, and over the next few years, using their combined resources would weed out all the most influential members of the shadowy organization that had planted themselves inside the Empire, the Kingdom and even the Church.

Most notably were Edelgard's own uncle, Lord Arundel, and the court mage of Faerghus, Cornelia, the latter of whom Byleth took personal interest in, quickly setting her up next to Kronya in the courtyard of the monastery. Her veiny 22-inch cock, full, luscious breasts, and sizable peach of a rear were all on full display as she was given a new pair of magic panties for toilets to drop loads into. While Kronya was a sobbing mess most of the time, Cornelia was much more insulting and vulgar to all of the toilets as they deposited pounds and pounds of Byleth shit onto her lower region. They paid her no mind, though, ignoring the various swears this new outhouse threw at them.

After abolishing the Crest-based nobility of Adrestia and establishing a new council made up of local leaders from across the country proven to be wise and of strong judgment, Edelgard would begin to cede power, with the intent to be the last Emperor. She would retain a token share of influence as the nation transitioned to a new era, as a precaution, but used it very sparingly going forward. As her responsibilities finally began to lessen, she would be able to spend more of her time with her now-wife, Archbishop Byleth. Their free time was, predictably, mostly spent with El on the receiving end of Byleth's supernatural bowel movements. Their favorite position had become El sat in a chair with Byleth sat on top of her. The panties were pulled over Byleth's butt as she shat directly onto El's diminutive penis and testes, with Byleth's throbbing cock rubbing between their torsos. The two spent hours like this, lips locked, as El repeatedly climaxed under the waterfall of thick, solid waste assaulting her genitals from above.

They came to realize that Byleth's powers had been evolving, and her control over her bowels had finally matured to the point where she could defecate on command for as long as she desired, and stop it whenever she pleased, with no more urgent trips to visit Kronya or Rhea if El wasn't around at night. While this was more convenient for actually getting things done, it meant she had fewer excuses to just put everything on pause and spend all day dumping ass like before.

However, on the night of what none of them realized was the 4 year anniversary of Byleth and Rhea's first “meeting” that started them down this path, a monumental change would take place. Edelgard, after a long day, retired to her and Byleth's chambers, only to be caught unawares by two strange sights. First, her wife's hair was now glowing a bright green as she was napping on their bed. Second, there was a floating little girl in their room, seemingly also taking a nap. After some loud yelling, surprised exclamations, and panicked confusion, the three of them would attempt to figure out what happened. Or rather, Edelgard and Byleth would, as Sothis was too busy touching and picking up everything in their room. It turned out that at some point that day she had manifested a physical form.

Over the coming weeks they would further come to find out that Sothis no longer had any of her abilities from before aside from levitation. While these powers had indeed been growing stronger, rather than returning to Sothis it seemed they had actually slowly been transferring to Byleth over the last 4 years. As a result of this, Byleth would discover that she had what seemed more or less to be the ability to alter reality itself, and her first use was to unconsciously give Sothis a physical body.

After flitting around the room like an excited schoolchild, clearly far more elated about being a real girl than she was upset over losing her powers, Sothis zipped over to Byleth and had a two requests: to give her hyperactive bowels like Byleth's, and to give her Rhea. Rhea had been placed in the medical wing of Garreg Mach under Manuela's care, as she was pretty much in a waking coma ever since she'd donned Edelgard's old special panties, giggling and moaning for most of every day. While they had felt bad about her fate, it at least seemed like she was enjoying herself, and this was the only recourse they had come up with to keep her from unleashing her wrath on them with whatever divine strength they'd prevented her from letting out that day.

Byleth gave Sothis the ok, and she flew out of the room with a determined eagerness on her face. Later that week Byleth would find the two of them hidden away in her old dorm room, doing more or less what she expected them to be doing. Laying on the ground was Rhea, still wearing her special panties. Sat on top of her face was about a hundred pounds of poop with stretchy cloth wrapped around it. Sat in and on top of that was Sothis, relaxing on her own product. She gave her former brainbuddy a wave and a smile and Byleth closed the door to let them get back to their fun.

Though it took a few days to figure out what she wanted to do with her newfound ability, Byleth arrived at a satisfactory result and ran it by Edelgard, who approved. Starting that night, the rule that had been applied to Garreg Mach by removing the words “girl” and “woman” from peoples' vocabulary would be applied to the entirety of Fodlan. The difference this time was it was not just on a mental level; reality would be reshaped so that all instances of these words, including written, had been replaced with toilet. And of course it was just sort of implicit knowledge that everybody shared whose toilets they were. Before dinner every night they would thank Archbishop Byleth for her blessings around their butts.

The need for the magical panties had passed. Byleth had total control over all her toilets, and made sure to exercise it. The new status quo was established in an instant. Twice per day, at 10 AM and 10 PM, for the following hour, one by one every toilet on the continent would have their underwear stretched to the limit by the Archbishop's remote bowel movement. To accomplish such a thing, Byleth made it so the moment her turd exited her anus, it was warped into someone else's panties. In order to fill all the toilets in Fodlan, she'd need to poop at practically the speed of sound, but that was now a rather simple task. For each individual toilet, it would feel as though their undies were packed as full as they could be in less than a second. It would happen whether the toilet was awake or asleep, sitting or standing. It also happened regardless of what Byleth was doing; making it an automatic process for her body was pretty simple, so she could now fill all her toilets even while sleeping, and while that image was pretty arousing, she usually preferred to be awake so she could enjoy it in real time.

She'd originally considered linking every pair of panties in Fodlan to the pocket dimension El, Kronya, Rhea, and now Cornelia wore, but wanted to keep it as something special, and didn't want El to have to share it with too many other toilets. So rather than that, toilets were required at about 9:45 to empty their underwear out into their kronya, which was the name for the white porcelain waste receptacle in everybody's homes. She changed those too, by turning the seats into portals that deposited into the pocket dimension, meaning El and the others still got every bit of Byleth's shit in the end.

But that only accounted for 2 hours per day. For the remaining 22 her anus was still permanently stretched about 5 inches wide, rocketing out a nonstop supersonic turd snake, but instead of the various toilets of Fodlan it was directly adding to Edelgard's personal paradise. Were they to try and measure how much fecal matter Byleth was creating every day, it would handily overtake the monastery, the surrounding villages, and a large chunk of the mountainsides encircling them, all before lunchtime. A now infinite train of poop was being birthed into the world only to promptly be stored away in a safe location. Edelgard's butt and little cocklet received the greatest blessing perhaps anybody in history had ever gotten. That is, aside from Rhea, Kronya, and Cornelia, but the former was pretty far gone at this point, being Sothis's personal toy, and the latter two were still programmed to hate it, as punishment for their crimes.

~

Byleth and Edelgard snuggled, having woken up about an hour and a half earlier but unwilling to get out of bed. As usual they awoke to the unique sensations of being linked together, not by intercourse, but by being at both ends of infinite inter-dimensional poop hoarding. It was a normal part of everyday life, but at the same time, the ultimate comfort and pleasure for both of them.

Edelgard, lifting her head from between Byleth's breasts where she typically rested as they laid basking in their new lives, was the first to speak.

“I think Kronya's about due. She wasn't responding last night when I checked in on her.”

“Mmm,” was all Byleth could say in response. Not wanting to break her cuddling session with El, she nonetheless was forced to as she got out of bed, stood, and stretched. El couldn't help but stare at her wife's body; 5 years together and she seemed to only get more beautiful. Toned musculature borne of her life as a mercenary, tits that put Rhea's to shame, and a gorgeous half-hard rod protruding from her lower half, plump orbs hanging below. As she turned, El was quickly drawn to her most alluring feature: her permanently six inch wide anus, and the brown blur that occupied the space inside. It was rather hypnotizing, as hundreds of pounds of solid matter surged out of it only to be instantaneously teleported away. It never ceased to amaze and arouse El.

Not bothering to put on clothes, other than El's panties that she basically never took off, the two of them walked over to a side door in the bedroom, unlocking and entering it. It had been a year since Byleth's ascension to near omnipotence. Now chained to the wall of a soundproof room next to Byleth and Edelgard's chambers, Kronya and Cornelia had been removed from the Garreg Mach courtyard after Byleth altered peoples' kronyas and made their presence outside unnecessary. The old process was also pretty inefficient, albeit a lot of fun. They were nude outside of their shackles and their prison panties, which, despite not hinting whatsoever at the oceans worth of solid shit “inside” them, still afforded a nice view of their obscenely massive bulges, with both toilets' flaccid cocks permanently trapped inside.

Over the last 5 years of service, Kronya and Cornelia would need a bit of maintenance every so often. After awhile their mental states would degrade, and being trapped in this 24/7 shit nightmare would wear away at them until they'd start to enjoy it. Byleth made sure to “fix” them by resetting them back to normal with her powers, causing them to hate it just as much as the day they first felt her shit around their balls and against their cheeks.

Cornelia had a fair bit more mental fortitude than Kronya, as she'd only needed to be reset twice in these 5 years. Both times she greeted Byleth with the iciest stare the archbishop had ever seen, but other than some guttural growling, that was about the extent of it. Kronya needed to be reset a couple times a year, and every time it happened it was accompanied by her desperate sobs, begging for Byleth to either kill her or let her mind break once and for all.

“Morning, poop storage.” Byleth greeted the two prisoners. “El tells me you're due for maintenance, Kronya?” Kronya said nothing, as Cornelia muttered obscenities. Byleth walked up to Kronya, but rather than the twisted smile she'd come to expect whenever she came close to snapping, Byleth was surprised to see genuine sorrow. Not her normal petulant tantrums or her despair induced shrieking, but a look in her eyes of real sadness.

“W-w-why...? Why do you k-keep d-d-d-doing this...?” she whimpered. “Haven't I s-suffered enough...? I'm s-sorry, please... C-can't I s-s-somehow make am-mends?” She was clearly exhausted by years of this repeating cycle. Byleth had peered into their minds a number of times, mostly for fun, but was surprised to learn this time that somewhere along the way Kronya's wish became sincere, the desire to atone and win her freedom overtaking her hatred for Byleth and her godly excrement. Cornelia of course was still a conniving snake who would rather endure several more years of this torture, plotting some kind of escape, than accept the blow to her personal pride, and all three of the others knew it.

Byleth peered into her eyes for a long time. Kronya felt as though her soul was being stared into. Like the weight of her very existence was being measured and judged. Byleth, apparently satisfied with the conclusion she came to, smiled, broke eye contact, approached El, still on the other side of the room, and began whispering something to her. It was a few minutes of discussion, and Kronya couldn't hear what they were saying. Eventually they came to a decision and ended the conversation with a pair of simles and a quick kiss.

The archbishop walked back over, but this time toward Cornelia. She stood in silence for a few seconds, giving Cornelia a rather forceful, stern look. With a snap of Byleth's fingers, Cornelia's exposed breasts were suddenly covered by a form fitting tube top, which startled her, and after a few seconds she let out something of a bloodcurtling scream as she realized what was happening. She could feel a warm, solid, but malleable substance against her nipples and titflesh, a substance that felt like it was constantly shifting, swelling, and growing. Byleth had wrapped her tits in the shit dimension.

Rather than try to talk over Cornelia's screeching and howling, Byleth simply muffled her voice, so no matter what she said all that came out of her mouth was a low, soft hum. She writhed in her newly expanded waste prison, angrily jerking left and right. The top was tight and wouldn't come off, though.

Kronya watched with horror, her mind blank from fear. However it all came rushing back quick enough as Byleth's gaze snapped to her. Slowly walking over to the poor toilet, Byleth could hear all of her thoughts as she shut her eyes and braced herself. Even now, faced with the possibility of it getting even worse, she just wanted it to end so she could somehow redeem herself. Byleth was impressed. Despite all her meddling with humanity at large, she'd never actually changed anything about Kronya's personality. Reverted her to normal when she was on the brink of insanity, yes, but that was just it. She'd always been reverted to _normal_. Byleth always felt that letting her fundamentally remain herself while enduring this was a better punishment than any kind of alteration.

“Kronya,” she said in a gentle tone. She brought her hand to the toilet's chin and lifted her face up. “One more month.” Kronya's eyes shot open. Byleth's face was almost glowing, exuding a warm, motherly aura. “If you can endure one more month for me, and keep firm in your resolve to atone, I'll end it.”

Something in her voice calmed Kronya down. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The end of this nightmare? And all she had to do was live through one more month? It couldn't be true. This woman was a wicked torturer. But it was the truth. Kronya could sense it. A reassuring truth. She hadn't changed anything about the situation, Kronya's lower parts were still encased in five years worth of these constant inhuman quantities of shit, and she still hated it. But Byleth's words were enough to stop her sobbing and ease her fears.

Byleth reached her hands around Kronya's back, touching the center point with her fingertips.

“I'm going to put these away as well,” she said, more serious than before, but still gentle. “One month. That's all I ask.”

Kronya swallowed, and after a few seconds of hesitation, nodded. She felt the archbishop's touch slowly wrap around her body, forming her new garb. It wasn't even complete yet and she could feel the thick, solid mass against her back, wrapping around her side. She shivered in disgust. As Byleth reached her boobs, she bent down slightly and gave each one a quick suckle before her hands reached them, groping them briefly. As she reached center mass, she planted her lips on Kronya's in a deep kiss, and soon after her fingertips met and the top was formed.

Kronya wanted nothing more in that moment to shriek out loud, despite her mouth being connected to Byleth's and their tongues wrestling. Her body twitched violently. Her toes curled. She could feel it. It was the worst sensation in the world. Caking all around her breasts was shit. Byleth's shit. Years of it, fed into this pocket dimension nonstop. But she withheld it. She had come this far, and was close to it being over; she couldn't let herself slip now.

Byleth broke the kiss, leaving a panting Kronya with one fewer distraction from her evolved torment. She took a step back, letting Kronya get a good, long look at her erect cock, leaking precum from the tip. She hadn't even noticed it pressing against her belly during the kiss, due to all the other stimulus at that moment.

“...One month?” she asked, looking at both Byleth and Edelgard. Edelgard, as she had been since they entered, had a neutral expression. Byleth's face was, surprisingly, the more emotive one, as a number of feelings crossed through her mind.

Pursing her lips and inhaling, she snapped her fingers. The shackles binding Kronya to the wall disappeared, and for the first time in years, the former communal outhouse of Garreg Mach could move of her own free will. Cornelia would have been making an unbelievable racket on the other side of the room if she hadn't been muted.

Kronya was confused and shocked, using her arms and hands to touch her own body and face for the first time in five years, though that quickly gave way to the realization that the tube top and panties remained. Her first instinct was to rip them off as fast as she could, but once again, she stifled it, instead looking back at Byleth, who had an... expectant look? Kronya couldn't quite place it.

“One month.”

Kronya stared into Byleth's eyes, studying her while trying to determine what she should do. Eventually she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and gingerly sat on the ground, leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. She sat in silence, not quite motionless, but still enough to get the message across.

Byleth turned to leave and Edelgard was right behind her. They closed the door, but didn't lock it. Within seconds, Edelgard was on her knees, Byleth's cock balls deep down her throat.

“Haaaah, jeez El, is showing mercy on someone really that sexy?” Byleth asked, caught off guard by the sudden blowjob. “Surely you aren't jealous or something?” The last emperor of Adrestia bobbed up and down a few times, thoroughly coating her wife's cock in saliva before retreating briefly, hands still massaging her balls.

“Obviously not,” she stated flatly, as if Byleth was foolish to even ask such a thing. “I was stood behind you that whole time.” With that, she resumed sucking.

“Oh. Huh.” Byleth remembered that one of the things that turned El on more than anything was staring at her gaping, shitting asshole. A few minutes of El's silky throat and skilled tongue was enough to coax out Byleth's secondary load, directly into her belly. Not even needing to swallow it until the last bit when her cock softened, El quickly recomposed herself as Byleth stumbled over to the bed and flopped onto it face first, once again exposing El to one of her favorite sights. She blushed and cleared her throat a bit.

“You're sure she won't try and pull something?”

“Yeah.” Byleth was a bit muffled by the bed.

“Absolutely?” Edelgard pressed.  
  
“There was no malice left in her,” said Byleth, who then flipped over and locked eyes with El.

“What will you do if she actually manages to pull it off?”

“Well first thing is we rename the kronya to the cornelia. After that, we let her decide. Whether she wants to hide away in the mountains by herself, or try to join society proper. I'll let her stay the way she is and be free of me and my shit once and for all, or I'll finally let her see what it's like when you enjoy being a toilet. Whatever she wants at the end of this month, I'll do it.”

“I'm assuming that's with the asterisk that we keep tabs on her to make sure she doesn't go back to her old habits?”

“To be honest the only reason I even considered it is that she's never actually killed anyone,” admitted Byleth, which prompted a raised eyebrow from Edelgard. “ Solon was the one who killed Monica. When I was looking into her memories, I found out she was one of the youngest of that organization, and my father was going to be her first assassination target.”

“I see.”

“Were you not aware of that, Flame Emperor?” Byleth asked with a smarmy voice.

“Ugh. Don't call me that, please,” Edelgard said, put off by the memory. She turned around and hung her head, crossing her arms. “I worked with them purely out of necessity at the time, I wasn't exactly friends with any of them.”

“I'm teasing,” Byleth said, standing up and wrapping her arms around El from behind. She rested her chin on top of El's head and fondled her perky B-cup tits. “Anyway, I have confidence she'll be able to do it.”

“And if she can't?”  
  
“She will.”

~

“I want to stay here.”

Byleth was at a loss for words. Byleth honestly expected the exact opposite of this. While she had faith that Kronya could withstand her final test, the archbishop figured she would have requested a life far, far away from Garreg Mach and free of Byleth's shit for good.

“You... want to stay... here?” Byleth repeated slowly.

“Yes.”

“Where you spent five years being more or less tortured?”  
  
“Yes.”

“... why?”

Kronya stood before Byleth, completely naked. Her breasts were exposed to the air again, and her foot and a half long cock dangled to her knees, the first time in five years it wasn't being constantly bombarded and coated with shit. Byleth had always gotten quite a kinky kick out of watching or using Kronya as a public outhouse during her stay at Garreg Mach, but she never realized how pretty she was when she wasn't bawling her eyes out.

“You haven't read my mind since last month, right?” she asked. Byleth shook her head. “Well, you probably didn't realize it before then because I didn't realize it myself until about 2 weeks ago. Deep down more than anything I was jealous. Jealous that everyone else got to enjoy it. Jealous of Edel. I... want to keep being a... toilet.” She hesitated slightly on the last word, blushing and averting her gaze slightly.

“Kronya...”

“Please. Let me stay here with you and Edel. I could never truly be part of what you two have, but... I want to be there to see it nonetheless. I don't mind if you just treat me like a toy and lock me back up with Cornelia when you're done. Though if you could keep her quiet so she doesn't burst my eardrums I'd appreciate it.”

Her eyes revealed no ulterior motive. They were clear and confident in their resolve. Byleth was actually rather moved by her request.

“I'll need to discuss it with El, but...” Byleth trailed off, before embracing Kronya in a hug.

Kronya was taken aback, and after a few seconds, tears began streaming down her face. Byleth heard her sniffle and hugged tighter.

“Thank you.”

~

Stories would be passed down of the second Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, later known by most as The Source. Though she would retreat from the public light, and eventually become more of a legend than a real person in the eyes of the masses, they would nonetheless continue to thank her for her gifts twice every day when their underwear was filled.

The stories often made reference to her wife, the last emperor of Adrestia, who remained her faithful receptacle until they disappeared into obscurity. What most of them didn't mention, however, was their toy-let, a former enemy who had been redeemed and joined the power couple in their bedroom activities.

From time to time a dazed and worn out explorer would come back from a trip into a remote area claiming to have met The Source and her “family.” Though they were often traveling through completely different parts of Fodlan from one another, there were common elements among their stories. Most of them mentioned a large round object outside in the nearby area with what looked like a small girl on top of it and distant, muffled screaming from underneath. They would also usually claim they stayed for a few days and received a “temporary blessing” that they couldn't describe with words, only able to wistfully say things like “there was just... so much...” and “wish I could keep it on forever...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest when I started this one I didn't expect it to be so Kronya heavy but I started to feel bad for the poor girl- er, I mean poor toilet. It's an AU where everybody gets to have fun being poop-storage! Well, except Cornelia. She's a bitch.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
